I HATE YOU!  DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?
by blindsnake
Summary: 21 years old Eternal Kazahana is now heiress of her clan. Life is going great for her, until a certain Uchiha comes in wanting to marry her. How will she handle this love she never wanted. Itaxoc. M for heated lemons/limes and language.    ***ATTENTION! NEW SPIN OFF TO THIS STORY IS NOW UPDATED! R&R***
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal P.O.V. 4:30 pm**

I walk down the halls of my manor yawning as I did. I was woke up by my distant cousin because of something very important. I was wearing a light blue silky kimono that came to my ankles and shown off my curves and my lacy black bra and panties to match. It held my clan's sign on my back, which was a black serpents and a silver dragon with their tails tied together.

My hair was down since I finished cutting it to my waist. My facial expression normal, but still tired. I slept with my make up on, but I still look presentable and never less beautiful.

I'm not cocky at all. Everyone voted me as the pretties young woman in the village. I didn't want the title, I thought that my sister should be voted. Hell, there's other girls more prettier than me. I yawn once more as I turned down the hallway.

I had a long night last night. I am officially heiress of the Kazahana clan and already my parents are trying to find me a husband. But I keep scaring them with my evil personality. I'm not looking to settle down and have kids yet. I'm young with energy. I don't want to be old who's always nagging.

I came to our clan's meeting room and slid open the screen. They were 3 people in that room. Mother, father, and _him. _I walked over to where my mom anddad where sitting at. I sat next to my dad and look down at the Uchiha with a bored face.

He was wearing his AMBU black ops outfit, and his cat mask was off, reviling his attracting face to us.

His dark brown onyx eyes swept over my appearance and a little smirk graced his lips. His long beautiful raven hair was put into a pony tail. And his tired like lines on his face made him even more sexy. I shock my head to rid of these ridicules thoughts.

"Uchiha Itachi. What do you wish to talk about now that our clan heiress is here" my father said.

"I want to marry her" he said pointing at me. We look at him with wide eyes.

"We beg your pardon" my mother said. Itachi closed his eyes and reopened them with a smile on his face.

"I want to marry your daughter" he said. I glared at him. My parents looked at him surprised.

What. The. Fuck.

"Are you sure?" my mother said "She can be one hell of a bitch" she said. He only nodded and smiled even more.

"She the only one I want to share my life with" he said. They look at one another and then back at him.

"Well, I don't know. She is my first born." my father said. I smirked and was about to get up to go back to my room. My father wouldn't give away his first baby.

"I promise you that I will take care of her. I love her and will protect her with my life if necessary." he said.

My father raised a hand telling me to sit back down. I frown again and sat back down. I pouted and rested my head on my chin, as bored as ever. He makes me sick. I know he is the 1 most sexiest man in the village, but I have no interests in him. Sorry girls, but this is not the man I wanted.

My mother stared down at him. Trying to figure out why would he come to me for my hand in marriage. I don't blame her. I told every man in this village I have no intention in a relationship at the moment. I even told them I will snap their dicks off if they come up to me in any romantic way. They left me alone for quiet awhile now.

"Are you positive that you want to marry my bitchy daughter? We're talking about Eternal…right?" my mother asked one last time. He nodded. They look at each other one more time before my father got up.

"Fine, you have our consent" I look at him with wide eyes.

"WHAT?" I yelled. They looked at me and my enraged face. "YOU CANT BE SERIOUSE. I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED!"

"Eternal, Uchiha-san has the qualities for you. He graduated at the top of his class in the ninja academy at age 7, mastered his sharingan at age 8, became chuunin at age 10, became and still is captain of the AMBU black ops at age 13. And unlock the mangekyou sharingan at age 13 as well." father said.

"Yea, he's even willing to put up with your bitchiness. I've never met a boy that you ever brought home willing to put up with your drama" mother said.

"NO, I WONT" I yelled getting up walking pass everyone and got to the screen.

"YOU WILL NOT MAKE ME MARRY UCHIHA ITACHI" with that I slam the screen and walked up to my room. I fell on my queen size bed and rub my head in frustration.

What is wrong with people this days? Do they really expect me, Kazahana Eternal, to marry him, Uchiha Itachi? They have really lost their damn minds. I hate him, how could they allow this bullshit? I'm 21, about to be a full time medical ninja, and here's fricken "I love you so much" Uchiha-teme comes in my life asking my parents for my hand in married! JESUS, WHAT THE HELL DID I DO.

"Eternal" said Uchiha said threw my door.

"I'm sorry Eternal's not here at the moment. Please leave the facility of her room and never come back…oh yea, make sure you leave a message after 'get the hell out of my fucking life.'" I said like a voice machine as I filed down my nails.

"Eternal lets talk"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FUCKING LIFE" I yelled flipping on my back and look up at the ceiling. Soon my door open and the bastard walked in my room holding some red roses. I scoffed and faced him. He walked over to the edge of my bed and bend on his knees so that we were facing eye to eye with each other

"What the hell do you want?" I asked. He smiled at me before handing me the roses.

"You to be by my side for all eternity" he said slyly. I laughed a bit and took his roses. I sniff them and giggled a little.

"You know what I say to stuff like that" I said suggestively running my fingers down his side bangs. He smirked while I put my hand back on one of the roses and ran one of my finger down the soft petals.

"What?" he asked. I frowned and push the roses in his chest.

"Stay out of my eternal life" I said before grabbing a stuff rabbit and began hitting him with it.

"Now get out of my room" I ordered, getting up and hit his chest with the rabbit again. He chuckled before grabbing my doll and threw it across the room. I gasped.

"That was Mr. Yum Yums. I love him" I said before being pushed up against the wall by Itachi.

"Mr. Yum Yums has to wait. I have to tell you some things" he said running his hand down my hair. "You are so beautiful. And now, you are finally mine." he said. I frowned deeply when he said that.

"I'm not yours. I belong to me, mind and body" I said trying to push him out my way, but really couldn't. He had me pressed firmly against him to the point our chest was press together. I felt him get hard at the feeling of my soft breast press against his hard chest.

He chuckled lightly and pressed his lips on mine in a gentle passionate kiss. He lick my bottom lip but I didn't open. He got frustrated and bit my lip. I gasp lightly and soon his tongue came in thrashing. I didn't respond, but when I felt his hand grasp my butt, he went over my line. I bit his tongue hard and he pulled away from me.

He glared at me and I glared back shrugging. I'm not scared of Uchiha here. He can glare daggers all the way home for all I fucking care.

"You should have never kissed me." I said sternly. This upset him even more.

"You're my fiancée, I have every right to kiss you" he said. I scoff.

"Well my dear little fiancé, I have no intention to do anything with you. So, you might as well drop everything now and go back to the Uchiha manor to finish your business as heir like I am and find another wife. I'm not interested in marriage. I told you that a while ago." I said

"I don't want any other girl. I want you." he hiss grabbing my wrist and placed them above my head.

"Well I don't want you" I said.

"Hn" he grunted before moving to my neck.

"Uchiha, what are you doing?" I said feeling his hot wet tongue slide up my skin. I shivered and blushed a little. He kissed my neck gently before he bit my sensitive skin.

"AHH, get off of me" I gasp out. I felt him smirk on my skin as he sucked on my sweet spot. Wait, how the hell did he find it. I wiggled in his grip trying to break free. Stupid Uchihas and their dumb strengths. Finally he pulled back and examine his 'love' bite. He smirked at my flushing yet piss face.

He let me go and pushed him off of me and walked out of my room with him following me as I went to my office. He closed the screen behind himself and made his way over to my desk as soon as I sat down.

"So, what work have you been doing?" he said cunningly as he bent lower to caress my check with his. I pushed him off of me.

"I…" what the hell was I suppose to do. Well, no one said being heiress was easy. Itachi nudged me on.

"You…" he said. I pushed him harder and he fell on the ground.

"Itachi go home so I can concentrate and figure out what is it that I have to do" I said.

He chuckled one last time before kissing my check and jump out of the window behind me. I got up and slammed my window harshly and sighed after sitting down.

"Why, why is it that I have to marry him?" I said out loud to myself.

"Because, he can put up with your bitchiness Eternal" I heard my mom said walking pass my office. I twitched.

"SHUT UP TRINA" I yelled slamming my hands on the desk and sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Itachi P.O.V.**

I walked inside of my home sighing a bit. Thou the day was tough, I finally gotten what I wanted.

I wanted Eternal to be mine ever since the first day we meet. She's beautiful, smart, have a temper or as her mom calls it "bitchy," and not to mention, she has the best body out of everyone in this village. Hell, maybe in this whole nation.

"Itachi" I heard my mother called me from the kitchen.

"Yes" I said. She came running out and to me. I stood a few inches taller than her, so I had to look down at her.

"So, how did everything go?" she asked me. I smiled a little at her.

"It all went well mother. Kazahana Eternal will be my bride" I said. She squealed and embraced me.

"I'm so proud of you." she started "You have done the clan so well Itachi Not only that. you're taking on a beautiful and independent women as your wife. Not only that, but she's the heiress of her clan as well. I'm so happy you found a woman who loves you as much as you do to her" she said.

"Actually mom" I said pulling back from her embrace. "She hates me to the point of no tomorrow" I said walking away from my moms stun face.

I walk inside of Sasuke room, only to find him making out with my fiancée little sister, Kazahana Serenity. Those two been going out for 2 years now, I'm surprise to see Sasuke still in a long term relationship.

I cleared my throat making the two of them stop. Serenity looked over at me and smiled.

"Hello Itachi-niisan" she said. She sounds almost like Sasuke when he was a child.

"Yea brother, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked me.

"I wanted to inform you two, that me and Eternal are getting married." they looked at me shock.

"How did you-" I cut Serenity off.

"I asked her parents, they said yes." I said like nothing.

"Well Itachi word of advice, sleep with one eye open." Serenity said standing up. "I have mission, I'll be back in like a few days." she said going to the window.

Sasuke caught her by her wrist and kissed her softly.

"Be safe" he said. She smiled.

"You worry to much" with that she jump out the window. Sasuke faced back at me.

"So, big brother's getting married to the most hot headed kunoichi in the whole village" he said smirking. I smirk back.

"What of it" I said sitting on his bed. He shock his head.

"What does it feels like?"

"What do you mean?"

"What does it feels like being hated by the one you love?" he asked me. I thought about it for a while.

"It hurts because you know they will never love you back." I said looking at the ground sadly before looking back up at Sasuke and smirked. "But, it's great for angry sex." I said. He laughed.

"Kazahana Eternal, I still cant believe this." he said getting up and walk to his bathroom. "I'm going to get washed up" he said. I nodded and got out of his room and to mine.

I fell back on my bed and day dreamed about Eternal. I cant wait to have her in my bed underneath me screaming my name in ecstasy. She's still a virgin, so she'll be nice and tight when I ride her like no tomorrow.

"Eternal" I groaned out feeling my pants tightening again. Damn she's so sexy.

Soon I heard a knock on my window. I look to the side and saw Eternal standing there with one hand on her hips and her other hand holding up my mask. I looked shock. God is really on my side today.

I got up and open it and she jump in. She slam the mask on my chest and I caught it before it fell.

"You left it at my house. My father thought I should return it to you." she said. I smirked.

"You're so sweet" I said hovering over her. She had her left hand covering my mark. I frown deeply at this. She should be showing this with pride and honor. It's not every day I bite a girl. I gently grab her hand.

"Don't hide it" I said lowly about to capture her lips. She back away from me.

"What do I have to do to stop this marriage?" she ask lowly. I frown. How many times do I have to tell this woman this.

"Nothing. All I want is you. Your mine and only mine. I want no other woman but you." I said angrily backing her into a corner. I held her hips and pressed against her.

"Uchiha, this will never work out. I hate you." she said. My chest tighten when she said that.

"I don't care" I said rubbing her soft lips on my thumb. "Don't bite, just deal with it" I said and soon pressed my lips on hers. I lick her bottom lip and she opened obediently. I let my tongue run inside of her mouth, tasting every bit of her.

Soon I felt her wrap her arms around my waist and I smirked against the kiss. I rubbed against her, making sure she can feel my erection. She moan lowly and began exploring my mouth. A jolt of pleasure shock threw me as she wrap her tongue around mine. Her hands went up to my hair and released it from it's pony tail. She ran her fingers threw my hair, massaging my scalp oh so gently.

I pulled away from her mouth and went to her ear.

"Eternal" I said raspy still grinding her.

"Hm" she groan out as she nibbled on my neck. I growl lowly in pleasure.

"I want you so badly" I said. Soon my door open and my father came in smiling.

"Itachi my boy-" he stop in mid sentence as he saw me and Eternal. I grunted. I was this close to making sweet passionate love to my hime. She unwrap her arms from me.

"I should be going now." she let go of me and walk to my window.

"Hi Uchiha-san, bye Uchiha-san" she said to my father. With that, she left out the room. I faced my father with a annoyed face.

"What" I said irritated. My father look at me surprised.

"Was I interrupting something?"

"YES, YOU WERE"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, I thought of another new story (I should really stop doing that lolz.) Tell me how you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternal P.O.V. 1 week later**

I walk down the busy streets of Konoha on my way to a flower shop. Today, I was on my way to my grandmothers grave sight. It's been 2 years since she past, but I visit every week non stop.

When I got to the shop, I got a dozen of deep pink roses and paid my sister friend, Ino, for them. I went back outside and let the warm sun hit my clans silk made kimono that I'm wearing that my grandmother loved me to wear so much.

It was a dark blue that was compromise with light blue trims. The slash was also light blue and the kimono it self stop at my ankle. It was also tight on me, so my curves were very noticeable threw the thin material. My hair was up in a bun, but still had some strands of hair hanging down my face.

After I visit the cemetery, I have to go to work as a medical ninja. I sighed gently.

"You seem down today" I look up quite surprised when I saw Uchiha-teme next to me all of a sudden. I haven't seen him since last week. I guess he was out on a mission.

He was wearing his normal black Uchiha style shirt and some gray pants.

"I'm fine…I guess" I said lowly. He look at me concern before grasping my hand with his.

"What's wrong" he asked me. I tried to snatch my hand back, but he wouldn't let me. I sighed and just let him hold my hand.

"I'm to give these roses to someone special to me" I said hoping it would end his curiosity. He frown at me.

"Who are you giving deep pink roses to?" I sighed and faced him with a fake smile on my face.

"To my lover who makes me put on a wonderful smile on my face" I said with sarcasm.

"Well, I'm right here." he said trying to take my roses with his free hand. I swatted it away with the bouquet.

"Not for you"

"Than who?" he said activating his sharingan. I rolled my eyes, but it is fun to push his buttons like this. I smirked inwardly.

"He has short brown hair. He's shorter than you but tall than me. He thinks that one day, we're going to run away together, get married, have kids, and live together. Forever and ever-OW, that hurts you son of bitch" I yelled out when he yanked my arm roughly and pulled me into his chest.

He stop us from walking, and was griping the back of my neck tightly and was crushing my hand. His nails were digging it's way in my skin. He stared down at me, full with hatred and rage. I immediately regretted saying what I just said.

"If you ever go off with him" he started off, applying more pressure to the back of my neck "I swear I'll kill him. Then, I'll put you in to Tsukuyomi and make you relive that day." he said letting sharingan change to it's mangekyou form.

I gulp. He was dead serious about this. I never felt afraid before, I heard of Tsukuyomi. It was the worst thing anyone can go threw. What happens in that world is a second in this world.

"I-I was only k-kidding" I stuttered out in fear.

He sighed and let go of me. I look down at my hand, it had bleeding marks and a bruise was forming on my wrist. I whimper because the back of my neck hurts so badly. He deactivated his sharingan and pulled me in a hug.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"I hate you" I mumbled. He rubbed my back gently

"I love you" He said, and was crushing my roses on his chest, but I was to scary to say anything about it. Soon he pulled back and gave me a sweet smile. Do men have moods swings too?

"So where are you going?" he asked me again.

"To my grandmothers grave" I said lowly, not wanting to upset him.

"Can I come with?" he said stroking my cheek.

"I rather you not" I said backing away from him a little. He grabbed my bruise hand gently and I winced in pain. He looks at me in my fearful eyes sadly. He probable regrets what he did to me now.

"Please" he said sincerely. I sighed forgetting my fear for him and nodded my head.

He smiled and kept my hand in his. We walked hand in hand, to my displeasure down the busy streets of Konoha. Everyone stop their hard work to look at us. Whispers were already in the air.

"Uchiha-san and Kazahana-san together" one group of boys said.

"Their so cute and perfect together. You have the most sexiest heir and the most beautiful and curviest heiress in the village." a group of girls said now giggling. I frowned

"Itachi, people are saying stuff about us. Let go of my hand!" I snap trying to pull my hand from his grasp, but soon stop because of the pain. He stop and pulled me into his chest. I look up at his smirking face while he wrap his arms around my waist.

"Then lets give them something to talk about. No biting ether." with that, he kissed me in heated kiss. I felt his tongue push in threw my wide open mouth. Everyone gasp, they practically saw our tongues sway together. I quickly put my hand on his chest and pulled him back from me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed angrily. He glared at me, but I didn't care.

"Kissing my fiancée." he said back.

"This is why I didn't want you to come with me. I have to go to work in like an hour from now, but you keep sticking your tongue in my mouth to even care." I said pouting a bit. He looked at me confusedly before chuckling.

"I'm sorry hime. I wont do that ever again" he said and soon went to my ear. "At least, not in public" with that, he wrapped his arms around my shoulder. While we continue our walk to the cemetery, he kept whispering suggestive stuff to me. I rolled my eyes. Does he not understand that I hate him.

He cant get what happen with me and him in his room last week meant nothing. He just got me hot that's all. It meant nothing at all to me. I don't care about him in anyway. Soon we stop in front of the gates and walked in silently.

I know it was like 8am or something like that, but I do get scared in here…sometimes. I pressed myself closer to Itachi and frowned when I heard him chuckle.

"No need to be afraid Eternal. As long as I'm here, nothing will come and attack you." he said.

"Yea, but you" I said lowly and made sure he didn't hear me. Soon I heard a crow cry out of nowhere. I screeched and held on to Itachi for dear life. I held him in my arms, while he kept laughing at me and soon wrap his arms around my waist.

I realized what I was doing and I quickly let go of him.

"Hurry up, so I can go to work." I said grabbing his arm and dragged him to the grave sight.

I sighed. I finally made it. I let go of Itachi and got on my knees, to replace the old withering deep pink roses with the fresh new ones.

"Hey grandma." I said as if she was still alive. "Last week was such a mess grandma. I'm finally heiress of our clan, and I'm also a full time medical ninja just like I promise. Sadly I'm getting married." I look back at Uchiha-teme. He looked at me confusedly.

"What?" he said. I shook my head and faced the grave stone, whispering 'That's the bastard right there.' I touched the cold rock and traced over the letters.

"I miss you grandma." I said feeling my eyes water up lightly. "I've been making your famous M&M cookies. Serenity keeps running in and eating them all…the little porker" I said giggling lightly as I felt a tear run down my check.

"I wish you could taste them. There not as good as yours, but I bet you would like them. Remember grandma when I was trying to make them on my own when I was 10? I practically destroy the kitchen. Mom and dad put me on punishment, but you just laughed and cleaned me up. You told me not to give up and keep trying. Now the kitchens is still in on piece, believe it or not." I said with a smiled, but the tears just kept pouring out of me like a river.

"I hope you're having fun up there. Tell grandpa and uncle I said hi, and I love them. I love you too grandma. I want to stay and talk to you for awhile longer, but I have to get to work. Good bye." I finished.

I bowed to the grave stone. I kissed my fingers and pressed them on stone. I stood up and bowed one more time. I turned to face Itachi, he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulder. He kissed my forehead gently and we began walking away.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I wiped my tears away and nodded.

"She not really dead...to me that is. To me, it feels as if she still here with me and is smiling at every step I make. I know it sounds crazy, but I swear, I can talk to her grave for hours and then just say 'I'm talking to my dead grandma.'" I said laughing a bit. He chuckled but got serious.

"How did she died" I sighed when he asked me that

"She died of heart cancer. That's why I became a medical ninja, to find the cure to all of these diseases, and to save people I care about. And to help others. But, I haven't really did anything important for anyone." I said honestly

"Because of you, you've saved my eye sight. Does that mean you care about me?" he asked smirking at me. I scoffed, but blushed a bit.

"Your in the 'other' category." I said. He just laughed and kissed the now fading 'love' mark he left on me. I look up at him and then straight ahead.

He's such a weird man, heh he might laugh at me if I were to tell him that.

****

**At the hospital 5:55**

I sighed a bit. Just a few more minutes till my shift is over. I changed out of my kimono when I went back home and into my scrubs that was pink with Winnie the Pooh on it.

Right now, I was working behind the counter top and had to work on paper work since Tsunade was being a saggy titty. I twirled my pen in my hair and began day dreaming a bit since not a lot people were in. I guess today's not a life threaten day. The last person in the waiting room was called in, leaving me all alone.

If I get married to Itachi, that means my partying days are over. I would have to stay home and take care of our kids. Holy shit, kids? I'm not ready for kids to come out of me yet!

My hand slowly went down to my neck and touched my new Itachi mark that he placed on me before he went to the hokage office. I swear, I'm forgetting something. Something very important. I wonder what that is.

"ETERNAL" my head shot up and my eyes widen in fear. Now I remember, my best friend Lexi came barging in the hospital with an enraged face. Shit, I forgot all about her.

Lexi and I knew each other since the academy days. Now, we work in the same hospital together. She's a nurse and works with little kids.

She has long black hair and paled skin. Her eyes were a blood red color that changed colors every so often. I laughed nervously as she came storming to my desk.

"Hey boo-"

"SHUT UP! DON'T BOO ME! YOU AND I HAVE A LOT TO TALK ABOUT!" she pulled me from the desk and down the hall to a janitor closet. She pushed me inside and she came in closing the door behind her.

Thou it was dark, I still saw her piercing blood red eyes glaring furiously at me.

"Why didn't you tell me Uchiha Itachi was your fiancé?" she whispered angrily.

"Well, I don't think as him as anything to me. You out of everyone in this village should know that." I whispered back.

"It doesn't matter you should have told me. We're best friends, we tell each other everything and anything. I even told to how I lost my virginity." she said and I shudder, remembering every detail she told me.

"I'm sorry Lexi. I know I should have, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I hate him" I said.

"Well, I know you hate him, but he is an Uchiha." she said. I could feel her smirking at me. I raised my eye brows at her.

"So"

"So, their like the richest family, plus when people know you're the fiancée of Uchiha Itachi, they will bow down to you. No one would want to fuck with you." she said.

"That is so stupid." I said. Some time, she can say some real dumb shit to me.

"Well, at least use him for the sex. I heard he's a really 'big' man." she said. Not to mention she's a pervert.

"Lexi no. I don't want anything from him, but for him to get the hell out of my fucking life." I said open the door of the closet and walk back to the counter with her following me.

"Well, he's using you for your body" she said and I shrugged.

"I don't care. I'm no giving 'it' to him."

"But once an Uchiha wants you, then you're an Uchiha property." I laughed when she said that.

"I refuse to give him my virginity. I'll cut his dick off if he tries." I snapped as we got back to counter. She laughed at me as I sat down, very upset.

"Well, here's your chance." I look up to see Itachi coming. I groan in annoyance. He's such a stalker.

"What" I moan in annoyance. He smirks at me.

"Hold out your hand." he said. I blink in confusion, but brought my hand in front of him.

"Now close your eyes."

"Why the hell do I-"

"Just do it" he snapped. I rolled my eyes and soon closed them. I felt something cold being slide on my finger.

"Ok open them" I did and gasped out. He slip on a 10 krt diamond ring that was incrusted around smaller blue diamond on my finger. Lexi gasp when she saw it shine all over my face.

"Itachi, I-I don't know what to say" I said shock out of my mind. Lexi was right, their fricken loaded. He laughed and caressed my cheek.

"It's your engagement ring. Don't say anything." he said. I nodded quickly and look down at the pretty ring with aww.

"Come on Eternal. Lets take you to your house. You are done with work right?" he asked me with a smirk. I nodded quickly and stood up grabbing his hand after saying bye to Lexi.

I know I hate him. But he did something nice for me, so I'll be nice too…until tomorrow that is.

****

**Itachi can be nice ~_~ but very aggressive O_o **

**Tell me how you liked it. **


	3. A Great Idea

**Itachi P.O.V. 3 days later.**

I just got back from my mission. I was sent to go investigate the death of 2 shinobis. I finished quickly and hurried to get to my house so I could see my hime again. I smirked, she hates being called that. But I loved seeing her so upset.

I frowned as I remember the petrified look on her face the last time we saw each. I didn't mean to scare her. I just don't want any man touching what's rightfully mine. So I bought her an engagement ring so every body knows she mine and off-limits.

I sighed, as I finally made my way back home. I opened the door, only to have knocked Eternal a bit off her feet.

"God damn Uchiha. Don't you know when I'm standing near a door." she said glaring lightly at me. I smiled while taking off my mask.

"Not really." I said closing the door behind me. I walked over to her slowly before I slid my eyes up and down her body. She was wearing a short white kimono with a red slash which held her clans symbol. I haven't seen her wear that in a while.

"Eternal" I said gripping her waist and pulled her close to me. "How long has it been since I seen you wear this outfit?" I asked her, licking my lips in the progress.

"Hmm, I don't know. Every since your horny ass wouldn't stop stalking me. I had to take extra measure not wanting to get raped by you, you know?" she hissed. I smirked and ran my hand down her expose thigh. She shivered and my smirked widen.

"You know what? I'm horny right now. Let me see how much I've been missing." I said about to place my hand inside of her kimono.

"ITACHI YOU'RE BACK HOME" I twitched when I heard my mother voice. I turned and saw her running to me. She tackled me down on the floor and began hugging me to death.

"My baby, you came home safe and sound in mommy's arms." she cooed. I groan and looked up at Eternal's smiling face. She bend down till we were eye level.

"I came over because your mother was worry sick about you." she said. I sighed out. No wonder she's here. I almost believed it was because she missed me.

Soon she went over to my ear and blow in it. I growled in pleasure.

"To bad, today I might have shown you a little bit of my _white_ lacy panties. If, you got me hot enough" she purred in my ear seductively before licking my ear shell. My pants tighten again after she got up and went to the door.

"Bye Uchiha-san" she said to my mother, leaving me with her on top of me.

"Itachi"

"What mother?" I asked upset at the thought that I was horny.

"Why are you so…hard down there?" she asked me. I pushed her off of me and glared at her.

"Because you and father want me to be a abstinent for the rest of my life. God damn I'm a grown man! Now, I have to go take a shower because my hime is gone. THANKS A LOT!" with that, I went to my room and slam the door shut.

I went over to my bathroom and slam that door as well and made sure I locked it so no one came in to interrupted me. I turned on the shower and strip out of my ANBU cloths before I got in.

My member was just as hard as it is any day Eternal did something to excite me. I quickly grab my throbbing penis and let out a low moan as I stroked it gently before going faster.

"Eternal" I growled rubbing my thumb on the head of my dick. I went faster with each pump and imagine Eternal standing under the water with me and took in my whole cock in her warm wet mouth.

Damn, I cant wait until that day comes. I imagine her soft big breast rubbing against my penis. The thought of that made my cock twitch, which made me go even faster as I thought of her eating all of my cum.

"Fuck" I moan out, feeling myself near climaxing. With one more powerful thrush, I came over shower walls. I panted hard as I let go of my now limp cock.

Still, I cant wait until I'm under her soft creamy skin and pull her silver hair as she moan my name. I felt myself harden again at these perverted thought and cursed. This is going to be the second time I do this today.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Later on that night**

"Itachi, dinner is ready" my mother called for me. I sighed.

"I'm not hungry" I yelled back to her. I was still pissed off that she ruined my chance to fuck Eternal.

"But, the Kazahanas are here" I my eyes widen when I heard her say that. Leap up off of my bed and quickly put some cloths on and went out of my room.

I went into our kitchen and saw my father, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Trina, Serenity, and my sweet hime.

She was wearing a short light pink kimono with a red sakura petals on them and a red slash. Her hair was in elegant bun with some of hair falling down framing her perfect face.

I smiled when she locked eyes with me. She stuck her tongue out at me and look back straight ahead. My mother came in with dinner in her hands.

"Itachi, I'm so happy you could joining us." she said smiling as she sat a bowl of rice, a plate of tempura, and another bowl of vegetables in front of everyone. I heard Eternal groan, but I just kept smiling. I sat next to her on a mat and wrap my arm around her waist.

"No, get off" she said as if I was a puppy. I smirked and pressed my lips on hers gently and pulled back quickly. I still kept my arms around her, just to tick her off.

"So Itachi, Eternal, when are you two getting married." Trina asked.

"No time soon" she said stabbing her chops sticks in the rice.

"Actually" I started "I'm planning for us to get married by the end of the month" I said coolly. Eternal look up at me in surprise while everyone 'ohhed.'

"What do you mean before the months end?" she hissed at me. "We have forever before we get married. Besides, it's to soon."

"I know, but I want us to get married as soon as possible."

"Itachi, this will not work out the way you want it to be" she said. I only smiled at her.

"I promise you, it'll be the best wedding. I already have someone planning the whole thing for us."

"I could have done it." she said before drinking some of her water. I sighed and drop the whole conversation, before she go crazy on me.

"Well, I think it's a great idea" Orochimaru said.

"DAD" Eternal screamed. He looked at her and shrugged.

"What, I'm just put in my thoughts."

"Well, I don't want to hear your thoughts." she said eating her rice in frustration mumbling some stuff under her breath, mainly 'This rice is good.' I had to chuckle at that. My mom cleared her throat.

"Well, Sasuke how is your relationship going?" she asked with a smile looking over at Sasuke.

"…Don't put me in this" he said bored out of his mind. I saw him take a glance at Serenity and smirked at her blushing face. Everyone else was talking to one another having a peaceful conversation.

My father and mother, Trina, and Orochimaru began drinking some sake that my mother brought out. Thou Eternal and I were in the legal age to drink, we chose not to.

I look down at Eternal only to have her look up at me and glared.

"What Uchiha? Have a staring problem or something" she snapped at me. Thou her comment was hurtful to me, all I could do was smirk.

"You're just so beautiful. I love you." I said caressing her soft cheek.

"How many times do we have to go over this? I don't love you, I hate you" she said. I just smiled more.

"And that is why I love you even more." I said still softly touching her face.

She was about to slap my hand of her cheek, but only hit herself in the process because I quickly moved my hand before she even got to it. She winced in pain and I went down to kiss her red cheek.

"You ok?" I asked concern. She moved her head and nodded. Soon I wrap both of my arms around her and nuzzled on her neck.

"Eternal"

"What?"

"Feed me"

"WHAT?" she yelled out at me. Everyone stop talking and look over at us.

"Feed me" I said like nothing as I open my mouth.

"NO, you have arms. Do it yourself."

"But I want you to do it" I said whining a bit. She blushed in embarrassment, but it drop just as quickly as it came.

"Ask your mommy" she said smirking at me. I looked over at her only to see her gulp down her 3rd cup of alcohol. I sighed and released her from my grip and began eating in piece.

When were done, my mother took us to the living room. Me and Eternal sat on the floor and I just kept holding on to her. Sasuke sat on a arm rest chair with Serenity sitting on his lap. My mother was sitting on a pillow. My father sat next to her Indian style. Trina and Orochimaru were sitting on a couch. Our parents were drunk out of their minds, when one of them said 'boo' they all just start screaming.

Finally they stop with their non-senses and my mother cleared her throat.

"I took in a good idea for us to learn more about the handsome groom and his beautiful bride. So, this is the part they tell us a little bit more about themselves." she said smiling. Me and Eternal twitched. She's really pissing me off now

"Mother we don't-"

"Well, I think that's it's a great idea." Orochimaru said…again.

"YOU THINK EVERYTHING A GREAT IDEA. I BET YOU IF SOMEONE SAID "ETERNAL, JUMP OFF A CLIFF." YOU'LL BE THERE SAYING "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA" Eternal yelled. Sasuke, me and Serenity laughed when she said that while he scratched the back of his head.

"Sweetie, is there something wrong…are you on your period?" he asked her. She twitched.

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. AND EVEN IF I WAS, IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS FATHER. JUST SHUT UP, YOU ARE DRUNK."

"…Your pregnant?" he said surprised. We all looked at Eternal with shock looks on our faces.

"That would explain why you are always so bitchy" Trina gasp out. I laughed some more, but then began to ponder this question.

"WHEN DID THE WORD PREGNANT COME OUT OF MY MOUTH?"

"Well, I'm assuming that's the reason why your giving me a bad time." Orochimaru said with tears in his eyes.

"A bad time, I'm giving you a bad time? No dad, you're giving me bad time! You have the never to say I'm pregnant! ITACHI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled at me now. I deactivated my sharingan and looked at her deeply in her eyes.

"Just making sure you're not." I said, about to kiss her, but she moved out of my way.

"YOU ALL ARE CRAZY" she screamed out.

"Hey, let's not make her anymore uncomfortable. We don't want her to pass out." my father said making since finally.

"…Hey, that's a great idea" Orochimaru said once more.

"I'M GOING HOME" with that, Eternal walked out of the house and slammed the screen.

"BYE SWEETIE, HAVE FUN ON THOSE STREETS." Trina said but soon fell on the floor and passed out. I got up and walked to the screen.

"I'm going to take her home." I said leaving the house.

I walked down a block and saw Eternal behind a building holding her head in frustration and her hair was out of it's bun. I smirked and looked around a bit. I saw no one near us and soon, I began walking slowly to her. I wrap my arms around her and blew in her ear. She didn't struggle, so I guess she knew who I was.

"It's not safe with you running in the streets. Showing off your long legs late at night, I would suspected that you were waiting for someone." I said.

She look up at me with her moon like eyes staring up at me. I was about to kiss her but she placed her finger on my lips gently, making me stop. She soon wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her head on my chest.

"Just hold me. This means nothing, I just need something to hold on to since I don't have my plush dolls." she said lowly.

I was shock, but didn't say anything. I held her in my arms protectively and tightly. I kissed her temple and ran my fingers down her hair. She pulled my hair from my pony tail and massage my scalp. I growled lightly and went to her ear shell and licked it. She mewl lightly while I took one of my hand and went down to her thighs.

I trailed light kiss down her jaw line and to her neck. I bit down on her skin and she began to moan as I sucked on her spot. I ran my hand inside of her kimono and touched her panties. I smirked when I felt them wet. I slid my finger lightly over her moist area. She gasped out and clench my shirt when I pinch her clitoris.

"I-Itachi, you h-have to stop t-this" she stuttered as I put my finger inside of her panties and played with her vulvae while enjoying the little mewls she was making for me.

"Eternal, your so wet" I said in her ears.

"Itachi stop, I don't want this" she said but moaned out as I rub her clit with my thumb.

"Your mind say you don't, but your body saying something extremely different." I said, pushing my middle finger in her tight, wet, hot folds.

"AHH" she moaned out as she arched her back a bit. I felt myself getting hard again as I moved my finger in and out of her while rubbing my thumb over her clit.

"Ahh…stop…you…bastard." she said as I felt wetness slide down her thighs. She moved her head over to my neck and bit it. I groan out slightly and soon added another finger inside of her.

"I-Itachi stop, y-your going to make me cum e-everywhere" she said lowly threw my neck. I went faster and deeper in her while she cried out my name.

"Ahh, fuck you Itachi" she yelled out. I smirked and felt her walls clamp around my fingers.

"I think your cumming" I said in her ear.

"YOU T-THINK" she gasped out. She pulled my hair roughly while I bit her ear.

"Cum for me Eternal, me and only." I said going even faster than before.

"AHH FUCK, YOU FUCKING SHIT" she screamed out as she came on herself. I heard a splashing sound when her mess spilled out of her as I pulled my finger out and licked them. She tasted sweet, I really do like sweets. I look down at her blushing and panting face as she tried to get back to reality after experiencing her first orgasm. I smirked and pushed my fingers in her mouth.

"Don't you taste good Eternal?" I asked her with amusement as she sucked on them.

"Mmhmm" she moaned out as I pulled my fingers out of her mouth.

"So tell me" I started off. "Was that a good idea?"

****

**O_O damn, I'm so weird haha.**

**Tell me how you liked it.**


	4. Therapy and House Hunting

**Eternal P.O.V. At home 3 days later**

"I'm so tired" I yawn to myself as I went to my room.

I just came back home from work, and took a shower. I put on a black tank top with red shorts. I've been wearing kimonos to much, so it was about time I wore something different.

Ugh, I can't believe that in a week from now, I'm getting married. I fell on my bed and stared at the mirror in front of my bed. Uchiha went on a mission a few days ago, and I don't have to go to the hospital for awhile I don't know why thou. Tsunade just cussed me off and told me not to come in for awhile. To bad I have to attend a dumb meeting with the clan.

I sigh while holding a stuff turtle.

"Mr. Franklin, why is my life so…out of balance."

"Maybe because you're talking to a stuff animal." my head shot up to the door, and Serenity was standing there smiling. I smiled too.

"Hey baby sis, how was your mission?" I asked her as she walks over and sat next to me.

"It went well, but could you heal this wound for me. I fell off a tree coming home." she said laughing little.

"Sure" I said. She took off her shirt showing a big, yet not fatal wound on her.

"You need to be more careful Serenity" I said as I began healing her with my chakra. She sighed.

"You sound like Sasuke. He's always coming over to make sure I'm ok." she said pouting a bit. I chuckle while removing my hand from her wound.

"Ok, you're all healed." I said smiling. She looks up at me and smiled.

"Big sister"

"Yea-" she pounced on top and made me falls on my back. Her hands were at ether side of my head.

"Serenity, what are you-" I was silently by a poof sound and soon Itachi was on top of me, wearing his ANBU uniform and was smirking at me. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" I yelled and he chuckled.

"I came to see my fiancée." he said kissing my neck.

"Where's my sister?"

"With her friends, now be quite. I have something to tell you." he said moving his head to my face.

He pressed his forehead on mine and let his mint breath was over my face. If I wasn't so mad right now, I would have stuck my tongue in his mouth and savor the taste. But, he is an Uchiha-teme.

"What" I said back to him.

"Starting tomorrow, I will have no mission until after our honeymoon" he said. I gave him a sick face. Damn, now I got to see him everyday…maybe if I go to my clans meeting all week long.

"Your parents have temporally resigned you from any meeting starting tomorrow." he said. Hey, I can go to work for over time.

"And I have talk to Tsunade about you attending work. You will go 2 days after our honeymoon." That's why Tsunade cussed me out…damn him.

"Damn, you stole all my 'get away from you' plans" I said frowning. He smiled and strokes my cheek.

"Tomorrow, we're going to relationship counseling. And then after that, we're going back to the Uchiha estate and pick a house for us." he said as he continue stroking my cheek affectionately.

"And if I say no?" I asked him. He activated his sharingan and glared at me.

"There wont be any no's" he said darkly to me. I gulp and nodded. He sighed and kissed me gently.

"I'm sorry. I wish you'll stop being so stubborn and just love me back." he said lowly nuzzling in my hair. He wraps his arms around me.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered in my ear huskily blowing into it. "I can't wait until we're married and then, I can finally make you mine." he said. I forgot all my fear in me and gave him a deadly glare.

"What do you mean by that" I spat out.

"Well, I know you're a virgin. And I want you have a great time once I take your virginity." he said. I laughed a bit.

"Itachi that was an extremely funny joke." I said. He glared at me back.

"It wasn't." he said.

"You're mistaking Itachi. I'm giving my virginity to the person I love. Not to the person I hate. I don't even believe you love me." I said like nothing. He drops his glare and gave me a sad look.

"I do to love you. What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"Cancel this whole marriage." I said with stars in my eyes. He gave me an emotionless face and I sighed.

"What is the one thing that I hate more than you?" I asked him he raised a brow at me.

"Are you pulling my leg, or is there really something out there that you hate more than me?"

"No Uchiha, I'm not pulling your leg." I said. He smirks.

"Spiders"

"HELLZ YEA. THOSE FUCKERS SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME." I yelled. He laughed.

"No I'm serious; those are the one thing that I hate more than you." I said.

He smiled genially at me and I blushed faintly at that. His smiles are kinda pretty. I shook my head violently. No Eternal no. He is not the one. He will never be the one.

"What's wrong" he asked me. I shook my head again.

"I'm fine." I said. He shrugged.

"You have any question?" he asked me. I drop my blush and nodded.

"Yea, when are you getting off me?" he chuckled and stood up from me.

I pulled myself back up, only to have him grasp the back of my head and began kissing me in a passionate way. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth and began dancing with mine. He pressed me against my back board and continues to explore my mouth.

I didn't want this kiss. I really didn't, but with his mint tasting tongue inside of my mouth, I was going beyond crazy.

I grab his shirt collar and pulled him closer to me. He looked into my eyes widely, before we closed them and embraced each other. I plunge my tongue deeply in his mouth, enjoying the taste of dangos and mint.

I swallow all of the saliva that was forming my mouth and bit his lip bottom lip making them swollen. He growled in my mouth and I smirked inwardly, but soon gasp when he sucked on my tongue.

I felt myself getting hot and almost cried when Itachi pulled back from me. We were still holding each other and were staring into each other eyes. I touched his bangs gently and brushed them away gently.

"Itachi" I said lowly and affectionately. I gasp and pushed him off of my bed. "I think you should go…I have a meeting to attend" I said getting up and ran to the door. I opened it, but Itachi grab my arm and kissed me lightly before pulling back.

"I love you" he said. With that, he poof away leaving me alone in an empty room. I smiled a little.

"And I hate you Uchiha."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next day at counseling. Itachi P.O.V.**

"So tell me about your selves" Eternal twitched slightly.

Might Guy was sitting across from us giving us a big smile. She looks over at me, while I just smiled at her. She turned and faced him.

"You know who I am. You know where I came from. And you know everything else about me." She said emotionless. He laughed and gave her a thumb ups.

"As a ninja I know you, but as a therapist, it's kinda different." he said

"SINCE WHEN DID U GET YOUR LICENCE" she yelled at him.

"Eternal, just do it" I said. She sighed.

"Fine, my name is Kazahana Eternal. I'm 21 years old and just became a medical ninja and heiress of my clan. I'm being married off to this bastard right here and he wanted us to come here. I don't even know why. He says he loves, but I don't think so. Ether way, I HATE HIM" she said pointing at me and glared.

"Ok, your turn" Guy said to me.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. I'm 22 years old and am heir of my clan for months now. I asked her parents to marry me and they said yes. I love her with all of my heart, but she doesn't love me back. She…"

"I HATE YOU"

"Yea, she hates me" I said sighing a bit. Guy look at us strangely.

"How did you fall in love with her? Tell me all about it"

"Hn, sure"

**Flashback, a year ago Itachi P.O.V.**

I fell on the ground painting hard as I deactivated my sharingan. Everything was blurry; I couldn't even see my hand out in front of me. I knew this would have happen.

I over used my Mangekyou sharingan in training, and now I was paying the price. There was no way I could get home without hurting myself some how. Sasuke was right; I shouldn't have over used it.

If I was lucky, than maybe someone might come across me and save me. But what are the odds of that, I'm out here in the middle of the forest. Well, I had a good life. Now Sasuke can be next in line for heir like he wanted.

I sighed to myself. It will be about 3 days until I die of thirst. Hell, I could die right now.

"OH MY GOD" I heard a female voice scream. Damn, a fan girl. "Sir, are you ok" she said as I heard her foots steps stop in front of me.

"I can't see" I said emotionless.

"What happen?"

"I was training with my Mangekyou sharingan. I over did it and now everything is blurry." I said.

"Hmm, Mangekyou sharingan…I read about that. I think I could help you" she said. I didn't show it, but on the inside I was excited.

"Could you?"

"Yep. Just keep your eyes open and relax." she said placing her hand over my eyes. She had such a soft hand. Soon, I saw a bit of green and it tingled lightly.

"So, you're a medic Nin?" I asked her.

"Well, not really yet. I'm training to be one. Maybe one day I'll be one." she said. "I feel something blocking my healing." she gasped out.

"It's the Mangekyou. In order for me to have eternal light with these eyes, I would have to have to take my brother's eyes. I'm not planning on doing that."

"You're such a sweet brother." she said lowly. I heard her inhale deeply. "I'm going to break it open." mouth open slightly. Could she really do this? Soon I felt this strange flow in my eyes as she removed her hand.

"I'm finished. How do you feel?" she said. Everything was slightly blurry, but soon everything became crystal clear. I lifted my body up in a sitting position.

"I haven't seen this good ever since I was 13" I said, still in aww at the beauty of the forest. She giggled.

"I'm happy I was able to help you" she said. I looked over at her and my mouth almost dropped.

She was beautiful. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had long silver hair that went to her knees, and moon light eyes. Her face was flawless and her lips were plump and slightly pink that was in a smile.

She was wearing a short white kimono with a red slash around it and ninja sandals that came to her ankle.

Her body was like a goddess, she had nice breast and a slight thick waist. Her hips were big and her legs were long. She was like meat on a plate for hungry dogs.

"Well, I better be going…um what is your name" you have to be kidding me. She doesn't know who I am. Oh well.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi" I said.

"Ok than Itachi. My name is Kazahana Eternal. I'm so happy I was able to give you back your…eternal light" she said laughing a bit. Before getting up and dust her nicely shape butt. She waved at me.

"See you around" she said lowly before taking off. I couldn't help but to stair at her ass as it moved up and down.

I knew at that day, I wanted to marry this woman. It was love at first sight.

**Flashback end**

Guy was crying like a fool as I stared at him as if he lost his mind…well, he did.

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL. WHAT BURNING YOUTH OF LOVE" he said crying out a river. My sweat drop.

"Um…Guy, do you really think you're cut out to be a therapist?" I asked kind of concern.

He stops crying quickly after he blew his nose and sniff a bit.

"Yes, I'm ok" he said wiping his tears away. He gave us one of his dazzling smiles.

"That was such a heart fill story. Eternal, why do you hate him? You saved his eyes sight." we looked over at her sleeping expression and Guy almost had a heart attack.

"HOW COULD YOU FALL ASLEEP ON SUCH A HEART FILL STORY? ETERNAL YOU BETTER WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" she opened her eyes and yawn.

"Did you say something?" she asked. He gasped.

"Your fiancé just finish saying how he fell in love with you." she looked over at him confusedly before she was struck with memories.

"Ohh." she gasped out before looking over at me. "Did you say something?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Nothing that you would really care about."

"How would you know if you didn't tell me?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't."

"Come on tell me" she whined out and I sighed more.

"I was just telling Guy how you saved my eye sight." I said.

"I do to care about that. I was so bad ass when I did that" she said. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Eww don't ever do that" she said pushing me to ground. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Soon, Guy recovered from his shock and went back to his seat.

"Ok Eternal. Where did your hate for Itachi come from?" he asked her.

"Well, let's put it like this. He's a playboy for starter. All I ever heard was different girls crying about how they got their heart broken from him. Next, he only likes me for my body. I know that one for sure. Also, ever since I met him, he's always stalking me. I didn't know what was going on at first, then he visit me at the hospital and touched me in places I didn't want to be touched." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Your cheek?" I asked her.

"Hey, I never let a man touch my face." she said. "Then, he gives me a purple rose meaning 'I have falling in love with you.' I didn't want any love. I didn't want to be married. I wanted to live my life and then get married when I turn 28, have kids, then die…wait become successful, then die" she said.

"I was scared that someone would have stolen you away from me hime." I said trying to hold her, but she pushed me back.

"And that's another thing about you I hate. You're so clingy to me like I'm going to die the next hour. AND YOU KNOW I HATE BEING CALLED HIME!" she yelled out. "And then, I save your 'eternal' light, but then you use it to try to put me Tsukuyomi. How am I not going to hate you?" she said.

I pulled her into a hug and she tried to break free. I just kept her tightly in my chest.

"I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say that?"

"You can say it for a fucking million years for all I care." she snap lowly. I sighed and picked her up bridle style.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCK" she yelled at me. I covered her mouth and looked over at Guy.

"Next week same time?" I asked him.

"Yes" with that I puffed us out of the room and to our next destination.

****

**Uchiha estate 1 hour later Eternal P.O.V.**

"This is nice don't you think Eternal?" Itachi asked me holding my hand. I let go of him looked around a bit. I stop and turned to face him.

"It's too big" I said. Soon, one of Itachi distant cousin came out of nowhere from behind me scaring the shit out of me. I screamed and ran to hold on to Itachi.

I heard the two of them laughing and I glared hard at them.

"That wasn't funny." I mumble in his chest.

"She right Shisui (**OMG HE'S ALIVE :D. I really want him in this story so…he's alive XP**) that was mean" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"So, what do you think about it?"

"ABOUT WHAT" I snapped at him.

"The house" he said nervously. I thought about it for a second.

The house was indeed nice. It was a big 1 story house (**When I mean big I mean B.I.G.**). It had 5 bed rooms and 3 bathrooms, a big kitchen, living room, a din, and a huge backyard. Also, it was already furnished.

"It's too big for me" I said.

"But, it's good for raising a family." Shisui tried to persuade me.

"Well, I'm not looking for kids just yet" I said. He looked over at Itachi.

"Come on Itachi man, it's the last house available. This is the smallest that we got. Can't you convince your girl this is a nice house?" I glared at him.

"It is a nice house I'm not laying about that, but it's too big for me. Itachi will be out on missions, and I'll be scared in a dark house all by myself. I want a smaller home until I feel like baring children, then we can buy this one."

"THIS IS AS SMALL AS IT'S GOING TO GET"

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME STUPID" he gasped at me while I turned away, not wanting to look at his face.

"I-Itachi…did she just call me…stupid?" he said out of surprising. Itachi laughed.

"Please, you act like I called you a pussy. But, that's what you are. You're a big, open, nasty, stinky PUSSY" I yelled. They looked at me in shocked.

I thought about what I said and felt guilty.

"…I'm sorry. If it'll make yours and my day better, than we'll take it." I said lowly. He smiled and pulled out some files.

"Ok, I'm taking these to the elders and the Hokage for approval." soon, he walked out leaving me and Uchiha alone. I held my head and sigh.

"I'm getting a headache." I said to myself.

Soon, I felt a pair of hands touch my shoulders and began massaging them. I melt into his arms, only because I was stressed out like hell.

"In just a few more days, we'll be living here together as newly weds." he said lowly in my ears. I sighed.

"Together forever"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm sleepy. Sorry it took me awhile, I was trying to make it long hehehe.**

**Review to tell me how you liked it.**


	5. Till Death Do Us Part

**Eternal P.O.V MARRIAGE DATE 5pm.**

Today's the day. I'm getting married. No more parting, no more being carefree, and no more avoiding Itachi. We're getting married.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I won't lie, but I did look very beautiful. I was wearing a white tight strapless wedding dress that started off smooth and flat, but soon bigger and puffier the lower it got with white 3 inches dolly heels.

My hair was in puffy curls and I had my veil on, but it wasn't covering my face yet. My make up was done with smoky blue eye shadow, black eye liner top and bottom of my eyes, mascara, and watermelon smelling lip gloss.

My door open, revealing my mom with a bright smile when she looked over at me. She walked over to me and touched my face gently.

"You look just like me when I married your father." she said smiling at me. I tried to smile to, but it drop into a sad frown.

"Please mommy. Don't make me do this. Don't make me marry someone I don't love." I said in a whispery voice. She wraps her arms around me and pressed my head on her chest.

"We can't do that Eternal. Everyone is waiting and everyone is expecting this marriage." she said kissing my temple.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I want to scream how dumb this was and run away from here. But I couldn't. I couldn't let my clan down. As heiress, this was my duty. I pulled away from my mothers embrace and smiled sadly.

"Mom, you're going to mess up my hair if I lie on your boobs all day." I said. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You look very beautiful Eternal." she said putting her hand on my shoulders before walking to the door. "The wedding is in 5 minutes. Be ready" with that she left, leaving me in my thoughts.

"Thanks" I said lowly as I grabbed my bouquet which was all white roses, except for one red rose that was right in the middle. I looked at myself one more time before walking out of the room and down the hallway.

Music started to play, and I saw Itachi already in the alter straighten his tie. He did look pretty handsome with his tux on. I shock my head of any thoughts of that.

"ETERNAL" I turned and saw Lexi and Serenity running to me. They hugged me and I hugged them back.

"Hi" I said lowly. They looked at me concern.

"Will you be alright?" they asked and I nodded.

"I'll try not to kill him. I promise." I said. They laughed.

"You look so beautiful" Serenity said. Lexi scoff.

"She doesn't look beautiful" I look at her with wide and sad eyes. She smirks at me. "She looks drop dead gorgeous. Look at her, her curves are showing everywhere, and her breast looks as if they're going to pop out." she said. I blushed gently.

"Thanks guys…well, not the breast thing. Everything else before that." I said smiling.

"COME ON LETS GO GIRLS" one of Itachi cousin who was planning the whole wedding said to us. We nodded and got into position, just like we rehearsed last week. My father couldn't walk me down the allies, because he had to go on a mission. He'll be back later on like he promises.

Little by little, everyone walked down the allies. Finally, the music for me came on. I took in a deep breath and covered my face with my veil. I took a step out and everyone 'awed' in amazement as I continue walking down the allies.

Comments like "She's so gorgeous" came out their mouths. I looked up at Itachi's wide open mouth and sighed inwardly. Great, now he'll be all over me like a dog as soon as we go to 'our' new house. I stopped next to him, and the priest cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for holy matrimony between these two lovers, Uchiha Itachi and Kazahana Eternal." he started off. I rolled my eyes when he said 'lovers.' "If anyone objects to these two being married, please speck now or forever hold thy peace"

I wonder could I object my own marriage. I open my mouth.

"I-" I stop and winced in pain because Itachi elbowed me in the side. The priest looked at me in confusion.

"Anything wrong?" he asked me. I look over at Itachi, who was glaring at me with his sharingan. I gulp lightly and look back over to the priest with a fake cheerful smile.

"I'm just a little bit nervous. Please, continue" I said and he did.

"Do you Uchiha Itachi; take Kazahana Eternal to be your lawful wife? Do you promise to love and cherish this woman? Love her threw sick and health? And love and honor her till death?" We turned to face each other and he gave me a smile.

"I do" he said.

"Do you Kazahana Eternal; take Uchiha Itachi to be your lawful husband? Do you promise to love and cherish this man? Love him threw sick and health? And love and honor him till death?" I sighed gently.

"I do" I said lowly.

"Please, bring out the rings." the ring bearer came up with our rings.

Itachi pick up the 20 krt diamond, while I pick up the golden band with tiny diamonds incrusted around it.

"Itachi repeat after me" the priest said as Itachi held my hand gently. "I…" I was so fricken bored out of my mind. I didn't hear one thing Itachi said but the end.

"Till death do us part" Itachi said smiling and put the ring on my finger.

"Eternal please repeat after me" I grab Itachi's hand roughly and repeated all the vows lowly with no mistake as I slip the ring on his finger.

"Till death do us part" I said finally as we let go of each other hands.

"With power invested I me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" with that, Itachi lift up my veil and smiled down at me, since he can see my face more clearly. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and kissed me hungrily.

The crowed cheered and woohoos and I heard my mother cry out in joy. He let me go and picked me up bridle style as he cared me down the allies.

He took me far away from the guests and bend his head down and began to attack my lips. I let him do whatever he wanted to do to me. I didn't have the soul to stop him. He parted his lips, and let his tongue run threw my mouth. I didn't respond, why should I? It's not like he cares if I did or not anyways. He pulled back and looks down at me.

"Why aren't you responding?" he asked me. Never mind, he dose.

"Why should I? Everyone is so happy but me. This is my wedding day, but I feel like I'm at a funeral." I said.

He sighed and put me down on the floor. He wraps his arms around me and put my head on his chest.

"I promise Eternal, you will be happy with me. I'll give you whatever you want, I'll make you the happiest wife in the whole village." he said giving me a feathery kiss on my lips.

I sighed and held his hand with mine as we walked back to the guest. All there's left is the wedding reception, and once we get home, Uchiha here will try to get under my panties. I just want this day to be over with.

* * *

**Reception 6pm**

I was sitting behind a special table, just for the bride, the groom, my sister, Itachi's brother, my maid of honor, his best man, and our parents.

My father came on time like he promised and he thought I was my mother wanting to be remarried. I smiled at the compliment, my mother is beautiful. But I frown sadly as soon as no one was looking.

Everyone was eating and having a good time as I looked at my food, quite angry mix with sadness as I drank down my 3 glass Champaign and poured me some more. I don't drink a lot, but when I do, I know how to control myself when I get drunk.

'Unlike 4 people I know' I thought to myself as I saw our parents drinking like fools. I rolled my eyes quite annoyed by this and drank a bit more of my Champaign.

Soon Itachi's best man, Shisui, stood up and taps his glass with a fork so everyone could be quiet. They did and he cleared his throat.

"I just want to congratulate Itachi for all that he has done with his life. I knew him ever since he was born"

"No duh he's your cousin" I said lowly to myself.

"Itachi has always been like my little brother. I took care of him and watched him grow over the years as he made the Uchiha clan very proud. And now you're getting married to a very sexy woman. Let's cheer for him and hope many years of happiness for these two love birds. CHEERS" he said raising his glass.

Everyone else did the same and drunk down their cups like no tomorrow. I took a sip of mine and place my head on my hand quite bored as I twirled the liquor in my hand.

Soon, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up and saw Lexi standing there smiling at me.

"There playing our song." she said as Reunited by Peaches and Herb came on. I laughed a bit as I remember back when we were younger singing to this song.

"So?" I asked her smiling. She grins.

"My I have this dance with you lady Uchiha?" she said. I frowned a bit but nodded as I grabbed her hand.

We went to the dance floor, where a couple of old people where dancing at. We laughed a little and began slow dancing holding each others hands. We kept giggling as everyone was staring at us with smiles.

We began sing the song lowly to each other, but got louder at each word.

I was a fool to ever leave your side Me minus you is such a lonely ride That breakup we had Has made me lonesome and sad I realize I love you 'Cause I want you back Hey, hey

She sang the first part holding my cheek.

I spent the evening with the radio Regret the moment that I let you go Our quarrel was such A way of learning so much I know now that I love you 'Cause I need your touchHey, hey

I sang back and we laughed as we looked into each others eyes like people in love.

Reunited, and it feels so good Reunited, 'cause we understood There's one perfect fit And, sugar, this one is it We both are so excited 'Cause we're reunited Hey, hey

We sang together in duet before laughing like a storm. We let go if each other and walked back to out table still laughing. Soon we heard people clapping at us. I blushed very lightly while Lexi waved and bowed to them making me laugh.

"Do you wish to dance daughter" I looked up to see my father with his hand out. I took it and went back to the dance floor as more people came to floor. We were dancing to I found love on a two way street by Stacy Lattisaw.

"I'm so proud of you Eternal. You did the clan very well." he said kissing my forehead. I smiled a little.

"Thanks daddy" I said putting my head on his chest.

"Just give me lots of grandkids." he said. I look up at him with a glare and he chuckled nervously.

"I was kidding. You can have as many as you want. Just have them soon." he said. I sighed lowly.

"I'll try." I said.

"Could I cut in" I looked up to see Itachi standing there smiling. My father smiled back and let go of my hands.

"Have fun" he said walking away. Itachi wrapped his arms around my waist gently and I put mines around his neck.

Soon everyone left the dance floor and a spot light hit on me and him. The stop playing the current song and began playing Happy by Rick James and Teena Marie.

We dance with the music in rhythm and I sway my hips lightly. I heard Itachi growled lowly and I quickly stop because I felt 'someone' getting a little hard. He pulled me even closer to him and I place my head on his shoulder and just relaxed in his arms and let the music pull me in a tranquil spell. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and sighed.

Soon more people joined us, but I didn't mind. Without me knowing, I kissed his neck gently and made him shiver. I felt him lower his hand until it got to but and gave it a squeeze. This time I gasp lightly and I heard him chuckle.

"I love you" he said gently in my ear licking it. I smiled in his neck.

"I hate you too. Till death do us part."

**I'm so sleepy.**

**Well, tell me how you liked it.**


	6. Me or You

**Eternal P.O.V. Next day at new house 10 am**

I finished unpacking all of our cloths inside different draws and put all of my stuff animals on top of some bookshelves…oh yea, and his scrolls and books and…stuff.

I pulled down my short white kimono down a bit because I felt it rising up a bit and tighten up the red slash around me. I wiped the sweat off of my face and sighed a bit. I had one more room to set up, and this time **he **is going to help me or else.

Specking of him, Itachi was in the bathroom taking a shower. He wanted me to go in with him, but I gave him a moody look. I am on my period after all.

I looked around the room making sure everything was put away. I sighed and look down at the ring on my finger with a sad look. That reminds me, I need to go my grandma's grave sight and give her more flowers.

Soon, I heard the water in the bathroom stop and Itachi came out wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, giving me a good view of his muscular chest. His hair was wet and down, and his body had little droplets of water. I blushed and had to stop myself from having a noise bleed.

I stared at him with nothing but wild thoughts jumping around in my head. Got damn, I wanted to ride him like no tomorrow. But, I knew better than that. I glared at him when he was smirking at me.

"Take a picture, it last longer." he said. I shivered a bit in delight, but shock it off quickly.

"Put some cloths on and help me set up the kitchen." I said pointing to the draw that had all of his cloths in. He shrugged and was about to unwrap the towel around him. I screamed and covered my eyes.

"DON'T TAKE OFF YOUR TOWEL!" I yelled out.

"Why not?" he asked me stupidly.

"Because, I don't want to see your dick" I said blushing madly. I heard him chuckled.

"Why not we're married? Besides, we need to get use to one another's body." he said.

"THE HELL WE'RE NOT YOU BASTARD!" I yelled again.

"Come on, open your eyes"

"Are you dressed?"

"Yea" I uncovered my eyes and saw that he was telling the truth and was wearing his Uchiha clothing. I sighed a little in relief. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to where the kitchen was at. I pointed to some boxes.

"You" I started off looking at him with a deadly look on my face "Pull out all the china and put it in the cabinet." I order him with my arms cross.

"But Eternal, it's our honeymoon. Shouldn't we do something you know…together?" I look up at him confusedly and then smiled.

"But Itachi sweetie, we are doing some together" I said sweetly picking up a box and shoved it in his chest.

"NOW GET TO WORK" I yelled out. He sighed and walked over to the cabinet to but the china away. I began to put the dishes, kitchen appliances, and silverware away.

It didn't take us long until we were finish and I sighed a bit. Soon I heard my tummy growl. I held it embarrassedly. Itachi looked over at me and smiled.

"Hungry?" he asked me.

"Humph" I grunted walking over to the fridge only to find that it's empty. I sulked.

"Now I have to buy some food. But I promise I'll visit grandma today…well it looks like I have 3 stops to make." I said out loud to myself. I closed the fridge and looked over at Itachi.

"I'm going to be gone for awhile. I have to get some food, buy some flowers, and go to my grandma grave."

"If your going, than I'm going with you." he said with his eyes closed and his arms wrap around his chest.

I didn't feel like arguing so I just nodded. He smiled and held my hand in his as we walked out of the house and into the Uchiha district. A lot of people were waving and smiling at us. Itachi held his emotionless face while I gave my smile back.

We walked down the streets of Konoha going to the flower shop first. We walked in and I paid for the same dark pink roses after Ino congratulated us for our marriage. I just gave her a small smile and waved bye to her.

We made our way to the grave sight of my grandma. I fell on my knees and placed the new flowers on her grave. I looked over at Itachi.

"Since you're family, then you have to show your respect." I said. He sighed and went his knees with me.

"Hi grandma" I said smiling. "Well, I just got married so now I'm an Uchiha…sadly." I said looking over at Itachi. He raised his bow at me.

"What?" he asked me.

"Humph." I turned back to the grave. "This is our honeymoon, so I can't talk for a long. I wanted to show you the ring Uchiha boy bought me." I said flashing the ring in front of the stone.

"Well, we better head off now. I have to make dinner like a good wife." I said and then pouted when Itachi patted my head. "See you around grandma. I love you" I finished up and we bowed to the stone.

Itachi stood up and helped me up. We walked out of the cemetery with his arms around me and went back on the streets of Konoha. He kissed my forehead gently. I look up at him.

"What?" I asked him

"I'm so happy that you're finally my wife. I love you" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I hate you too Uchiha." I said as we walked into a grocery store. He let go of me and grabbed a cart for us. This will be easy even for the both of us.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

"PUT IT BACK NOW, I'M NOT COOKING IT" I yelled at Itachi as he held up a lobster by it's tail. He glared at me.

"And why not"

"BECAUSE IT'S ALIVE" I kept yelling. He shrugged

"So, I can kill it myself"

"NO PUT IT-ITACHI MOVE" I screamed more when it tried to snap his ear off. He moved it out of his way quickly and put it back down in the fish tank.

"THIS IS WHY WE ARE NOT TAKING HOME A LOBSTER" I yelled. He sighs, but nodded his head not wanting to piss me off anymore.

We began walking down different allies and filled up the basket with different items. I was still mad at him for even thinking about me cooking a lobster. The fricken bastard.

"I really wanted that lobster." he said out of nowhere.

"So?" I said

"It's or honeymoon."

"I don't care; we are not going to kill a lobster. It's has a life of its own, and it has feelings.

"Coming from a woman who's willing to kill a bird every time it's tweets."

"Hey, those mother fuckers had it coming. They're always following me" I said as I threw a bag of rice in the cart.

"So, what's for dinner than?" he asked me.

"We'll have onigiri, sukiyaki, and dangos. And be happy I'm cooking this. I would have made me something, but no it's our honeymoon." I said pissed off at the fact that I'm having a honeymoon.

We stopped in front of the long line for the cash register. This made me even angrier. What. The. Fuck. This is so not my day.

Soon, I felt Itachi wrap his arms around me from behind and he kissed my neck a little.

"I'm sorry" he said lowly in my ear. I sighed and wrap my arm around his neck. I needed to be held right now.

"Look, I'm just moody. Why I feel like this is not…entirely your fault." I said kissing his check gently, just because I felt bad for him. He smiled and held me closely

Finally, we were at the front of the line and he paid for the food. Itachi used some of his shadow clones to carry the grocery because I wanted to be in his arms.

NO, I don't like him one bit. Like I said before, I hate the bastard. I just need something to hold on to.

We finally made our way back to the house, and the shadow clones poof away. I walked over to the bags and began putting the grocery up, with the help of Itachi. We finished, and Itachi came over to me to pull me in another embrace.

"What's up with you? I was about to make dinner." I said trying to get out of his grip, but no use. Damn him for being so strong.

"I'm not so hungry." he said.

"Well I am. I'm starving so let me go." I said

"Eternal, I want you." he said in a low yet sexy way. I had to blush lightly at it.

"We can't. I'm bleeding down there" I said.

"Well Eternal, I fulfilled your needs last time. So now…" he carried off and made me fall on my knees.

My face was right at his zipper, and I started in fear when I saw how big the bulge was, and it wasn't even released from his boxers yet. Slowly, his hands traveled to his zipper and zip it down. He unbuttons his pants and drops it down along with his boxers and reviles his 'Uchiha legacy.'

I blush 10 folds and closed my eyes.

"Put your boxers back on" I said. Soon I felt him rub his big meaty rod on my check and he chuckle.

"Why, does it disappoint you?" he asked.

"Well…no-I MEAN YES, YES IT DOES."

"I think your lying." he said. I can feel him smirking even with my eyes closed.

"Well, I'm disappointed to see that it's…" I carried off opening my eyes a little only to see it right in my face. I gulped a bit. "Huge" I said lowly looking at the ground.

He laughed at the comment.

"Wanna taste it?" he asked me. I didn't have a clue at what was going on with me; I wanted to suck him dry. My mind said now, but my body was reacting differently.

I moved closer to smell it gently. It smelt like the soap he washed with earlier. It smelt so good.

Slowly, I licked the head of his penis. He gasped out in pleaser and soon I covered my mouth around only the head. I let my tongue go swirl around it making him moan very lowly.

"Damn Eternal" he moans out very lowly. I smirked inwardly and went further down.

I bob my head, letting my spit cover his tasty shaft. I didn't dare put the whole thing in my, I knew very well that I will die if I did. Just think about it 'Newly wedded wife die by choking on over sized dick.' Ha, that's a good one.

I scraped my teeth gently across it and enjoyed the low sexy moans coming out of Itachi's.

"Ahh Eternal. That feels so good." he said.

I took my hand and began pumping his cock, while I used my other hand to tickle his balls. He kept moan my name, and I felt my spit falling down my chin and on my thighs, I licked the pre cum off his head, and hell did I like it. I wanted more. I wanted him to cum for me.

"Eternal, I'm close" he gasped out.

I bob my head and moved my hand quickly when I heard this. I sucked him harder and let my tongue taste his foreskin as it moved with my hand.

"Eternal" he yelled lightly as his hot salty semen spilled inside my mouth.

I swallowed it all and enjoy the delouse taste of his sperm. I pulled the now limp dick out of my mouth, and slowly moved my hand down to the head of his dick to wipe off the remainder of his cum.

I looked up at his shock look as I licked it all off my hand. I pulled my finger out of my mouth and smirk.

"What can I say, your dick taste good." I said standing up. "Now, put your cloths back on so I can cook dinner." I finished up wiping my kimono and went to the kitchen.

**

* * *

1 hour later**

"Does it taste good? It is my first time making dangos by hands" I asked him as we sat across each other.

"Its delouse." he said smiling at me as he ate another one.

'Not as good as your cum was' I thought to myself as I lick my lips gently staring down at his pants when he wasn't paying attention.

"Eternal" I snapped my head up and faced him.

"Yea" I said lowly. He gave me a smiled.

"I love you. And I love your blow jobs just as much." he said his smile turning into a smirk. I blush lightly and looked over at the wall to my side.

"I only did it because your penis can't stay down for anything…but, it did taste good." I said missing the salty taste of him.

"I'm wondering who enjoyed more, me or you?" he said. I faced him.

"SHUT UP" I yelled at him eating another one of the dangos. But deep down, we all knew who liked it better.

Me.

**

* * *

Yay, I'm done. But I'm sleepy.**

**Tell me how you liked it.**


	7. Dislike You

**Itachi P.O.V. 3 days later**

Finally, I just returned from a long mission. I can't wait to see my sweet Eternal. She almost cried when I was on my way out the door. She said she didn't want to stay in the house all alone for sometime now.

I made my way to our house and open the screen and closed it behind me. The house was spotless and everything was organized neatly. It seems this is the way she relives stress.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" my head shot up, and I saw Eternal running down the hallway wearing her bra and underwear.

She saw me, and instantly her expression lilted up. She ran over to me with her arms wide open and embraced me.

"Oh Itachi, thank god your home." she said pulling me tightly to her. "He came out of nowhere when I was taking a bath." she said. I activated my sharingan quickly.

"Who?" I said icy.

Who dares come into **my **house and see **my** woman practically naked. I was snapped out my thoughts by Eternal pulling my arm.

"Hurry, he's in our room because I didn't lock him in the bathroom. Come on." she cried pulling me down the hallway.

We got to our room door, and she ran behind me for protection. She's this scared? I'm going to kill this bastard!

"Be careful, he's dangerous." she said lowly.

Please, she should know no one scares me. I grab my sword while opened the door slowly. I peek my head in the room slowly but didn't see anything. I opened it wider and stepped in the room looking around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. THERE IT HE IS" she screamed out again. I looked up at the ceiling to see a daddy long leg crawling slowly.

She screamed some more when she saw it making a web. I swear I feel my eardrums bleeding. I sighed and put my sword back behind me.

"HURRY UP AND KILL THE BASTARD" she yelled "I SWEAR I'M GOING TO FUCKING CRY! KILL IT"

"Eternal it's not going to hurt-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, IT HAS FRIENDS" she screamed again as 2 more where on the corner. "WHAT THE FUCK, IS MY HOUSE A FUCKING BACHELOR PARTY FOR THESE SHIT BALL. ITACHI KILL THEM PLEASE" I turned back to look at her and saw tears about to leak out her eye.

"You're an arachnophobic?" I asked her surprised. She nodded her head to afraid to speck.

"I thought you knew that" she said lowly. I sighed lowly

It didn't take me very long to kill them. I used one of her shoes, but she didn't care. I walked over to her and patted her head a bit.

"It's ok, their all dead now." I said smiling a bit. She sighed in reified and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you" she said lowly wrapping her arms around my waist and snuggle her head on my chest.

I was taking back by her sudden affection. Let alone that she's still in her underwear. It gave me a better image of her hour glass figure.

"Itachi" she said my name lowly, looking up at me with small blush on her face. I blushed lightly too.

"Yea" I said. She moved her hand to touch my face a little.

She touched my side bang very gently and smiled sweetly at me before letting me go. I felt her press her lips on my cheek gently. My blush widens even more.

With one more smile, she walked into the bathroom to take her bath I guess.

I touched my cheek lightly before smiling.

"I'll kill a spider for you anytime."

**

* * *

1 month later Eternal P.O.V. at the hospital**

It has been a month now since me and Uchiha boy got married. I have to say, it's not so bad being married.

I look down at the ring and smiled gently.

"So Eternal" I heard Lexi call for me. I looked up and smiled.

"Yep"

"I see someone can't stop staring at their ring" she said.

"So, what of it. It's a really nice ring." I said.

"You like him" she said coming over to the counter and sat on it.

"No I don't. I still hate him. It's just that it's easier to put up with him now." I said.

Deep down I knew it was a lie. Itachi is starting to make me feel things other than lust for him. I know I don't like him, but he was getting somewhere in my heart.

I smiled lightly at that thought.

"Then why are you smiling" she said. I quickly frowned at her.

"You are so pissing me off right now." I said, but she just laughed.

"You know what you should get." she said to me.

"What?"

"You should get a dog. You know, for when Itachi's not home to cuddle with. You'll have something else to make you warm and fuzzy." she said and I thought about it.

"That's not a-WE DO NOT CUDDLE" I yelled at her lightly. She laughed more at me before jumping down off the counter.

"Well, I'm going to cheek up on the patient in room 19. He has such a bad temper, but great abs." she said waving to me and left.

I sighed and began doing file work since there's no crowd coming in.

Is she right? I'm I gaining feelings for Itachi. I don't really know. I know if I need something he's there for me. And plus he'll never say no when I need some 'needs' to be attended to.

Really, he's not such a bad guy as I use to think of him. I think getting married to him wasn't such a bad idea.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice asked me. I sighed more.

"Thinking." I said looking up at the person.

"About…" the person kept urging on.

"Your brother, but don't tell him" I said to Sasuke. He smirked at me.

"I knew you like him" he said, leaning against the counter.

"Anyways, why are you here Sasuke? Shouldn't you be training with Itachi, or with your squad, or being doing god knows what with Serenity?" I asked him.

"Itachi is at a clans meeting, I got sick with Naruto's yelling and Sakura's 'undying' love for me, and Serenity went to go hang out with her Hinata and Ino." he said.

"And you're here because?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Because I wanted to see how my sister in law is doing." he said.

"Are you fucking with me?" I asked him one last time.

"Nope, I promise." he said. I put my work aside.

"Then, what do you wanna-"

"I wanna have sex with your sister" he said coolly.

It was quite. And quite. And quite.

"What. The. Hell." I said. He faced me with a stone face.

"I want to make love to your sister." he said once again. I stared stupidly at him.

"Uh…" what could I say? He comes out of nowhere telling me this. "Aren't you like…17 or some shit like that?" I asked him.

He nodded. Wow, almost an adult. No wonder he's thinking about sex.

"Well, it's not my right to say yes or no. You have to ask her yourself." I said. He nodded and began walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" I called to him.

"To find Serenity" with that he left and I sighed.

Uchihas are bastards.

**

* * *

Few hours later**

I walked out of the hospital and began my long walk back to the Uchiha district. It was cold, and all I had on was shorts and a tank top. What a great day to wear this.

I shivered as a breeze came in contact with my skin. It's only 5, why is it so cold. I sighed a bit. Oh well, we are getting closer to fall.

Finally, I made my way back home and I open the door to be embrace by the warm atmosphere. Itachi was sleeping on the couch peacefully and I just had to smile at him. I tiptoed carefully not wanting to wake him up and went to the kitchen to make some dinner.

I tried to make dinner as silently as I could, but I drop the rice maker and spoon on my foot.

"FUCK" I screamed, but quickly covered my mouth and held in my tears. I picked the machine off of me and looked to see if Itachi woke up. He was still sleeping and I sighed out in relief. I picked up the spoon and turned around only to see Itachi standing there.

"What are you-" he started off, but I quickly hit him in the head with the spoon. What, I didn't know it was him. God, the bastard was sleeping just 5 seconds ago.

"Aren't you sleeping?" I asked him. My question was answered by a 'poof' sound back in the living room. Oh, shadow clone. He grabs his head in pain and said minor cuss words under his breath.

"How was I supposed to sleep with you screaming all the time?"

"Well damn, sorry." I said putting the spoon down and touched the swelling knob on his head. I quickly used my healing jutsu to try to stop it from swelling more.

"Does it feel better now?"

"Hn" he grunted at me.

I don't blame him for being mad at me, but it wasn't my fault that I didn't know it was him. I was just protecting myself. I was done healing the swell on his head and quickly hugged him.

"Sorry" I said lowly to him. He didn't respond to my hug, nor did he say it's alright.

I frowned at this and pressed myself closely on him.

"Don't be mad at me" I said lowly. Ok, what is going on with me? "I didn't know it was you. Please say you're not made at me. It'll make your…hime very sad if you don't."

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm not mad at you." he said kissing my forehead before letting go of me and walked down the hallways to our room.

I rubbed my head in frustration. This is not like me one bit.

* * *

**Later on that night**

We were getting ready for bed. I was dressed in a big t-shirt, and Itachi was wearing nothing more than pants. I fell on my side of the bed next to him and wrapped myself under the covers.

It was awkward, we didn't say anything, even threw dinner. Now, we're just sitting here in silence. I didn't like it one bit for some strange reason.

"Eternal" he called my name. I quickly turned to him.

"Yes"

"I love you" he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

I let out a breath of relief. Good, his not so mad at me now. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I…" I started off. "I dislike you too" he looks down at me surprised and I just smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Now go to sleep"

**

* * *

Aww, she's growing attached to him lolz.**

**Review please.**


	8. Virginity

**Hi everyone. I'm happy that people enjoy this story very much. I also like to thank booberry123 for always reviewing the story. So…THANKS BOOBERRY123 ^^ I'm glad you like it very much. **

**Sadly I start school next week, so I won't be updating everyday like I'm doing now. It would have to be almost every end of the week, or if I buy a new flash drive and just update on the schools computer (I highly doubt that option thou -_-.) So please, bear with me. I promise I'll make the chapters longer (and exciting if you know what I mean^^) if you do.**

**So please, enjoy what I have for now.**

**

* * *

2 months later Itachi P.O.V. training**

"She's not going to like this one bit" I said to Sasuke as I blocked his fist.

"Well, the clan said so." he responds as he tried to kick me. I quickly jumped out the way and threw some shurikens at him but he evaded it.

"I know, but you know her and her attitude" I said as I took out my sword and ran over to him.

"Well, tell her to deal with it." he said deflecting my blade with his.

"Sasuke, you should know Eternal well enough to know that she doesn't 'deal' with things." I said.

I kicked the blade out of Sasuke's hand, and pushed him down on the floor. I held my sword to his face and smirked

"I win again little brother" I said. He gritted his teeth, but I helped him back up to his feet.

I wiped the sweat off of my face and sat down against a tree with Sasuke next to me.

"Well, you guys are married. You have to do it some point of time." he said. I sighed.

"Yea, I know. I'm just scared she'll hit me with another spoon again." I said touching the spot where she hit me at 2 months ago.

"Well Itachi, I think being hit with a spoon is worth it compared to listen to the clan's elder's lecture." he said looking up at the sky. I sighed.

"You're right. I have to tell her now." I said standing up. I looked over at Sasuke. "Practice you defenses" I told him before walking away.

"Niisan" he called me back. I looked over at his smirking face.

"She hit you with a spoon?" he said with amusement in his voice. I grunted.

"Don't piss me off"

* * *

"Eternal" I called into the house.

"In the kitchen" she said coming out with her hair tied into a pony tail. I gave her smile.

"Hey" I said. She smiled back at me.

"What's up" she said walking into the room and stopped in front of me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me gently. I hugged her back and let go of her.

I have no idea why, but she been more affectionate with me every day.

"We need to talk." I said seriously. She looked at me confusedly before sitting on the couch.

"Well?" she said. I sighed more. How can I tell her this?

"I talked with the clan earlier today." I started off sitting next to her.

"And?" she said even more confused.

"They…they said…how can I put this?" I said. She glared at me lightly.

"Come on spit it out. You know I hate suspense, it kills me." she said. I sighed.

"We need to have a baby" I finally got it out of my chest.

She looked at me with shocked and enraged face. I knew she wasn't going to like it.

"I NEED TO HAVE A WHAT?" she yelled on the top of her lungs.

"A baby" I said emotionless.

"NO" she yelled standing up. "I'M STILL A VIRGIN, AND YOUR CLAN WANTS ME TO GIVE BIRTH?"

"Your clan I had the idea too. They didn't tell you because they knew you were going to react like…well…this." I said.

"THE HELL THEIR RIGHT ABOUT THAT! I AM NOT HAVING A CHILD! ESPECIALLY WITH YOU!" she yelled

I glared at her with my sharingan.

"You must and you will" I commanded standing up and grasp her wrist.

I began dragging her down the hallways while she kept screaming her lungs out.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO." she screamed as I threw her on the bed as soon as we got to our room.

I pounced on top of her and captured her lips to seize her continues screams. I slowly ran my hand up her tank top and massage her right breast. She tried to push me off of her, but it didn't work.

She pulled back from my lips and screamed more.

"ITACHI GET OFF OF ME! I DON'T WANT YOU! STOP IT!"

I ripped her tank top off and stared down at the blue bra she's wearing, before I ripped that one off as. I eyed her big beautiful breast, and I swear I felt my mouth watering up.

"YOU BASTARD, THAT WAS MY FAVORITE BRA" she screamed more. I just chuckled and took her nipple in to my mouth while I played with her unattended one with my fingers.

She moaned out low and sexily. It got me hard and I felt a swell of guilt inside of me for doing this. I know she doesn't want this, but we had to. Or else.

Please forgive me, Eternal.

**

* * *

Eternal P.O.V.**

I hate this. I hate the fact that I can't fight back. But, I can't decide what I hate most. Him about to take my virginity, or me loving the pleasure I was getting.

I think both.

"STOP IT, YOU DUMB FUCK" I yelled once again.

I think I got him agitated him more because he just bit down on my nipple. I screamed out in pain.

"Shut up" he told me, glaring at me with his sharingan. I quickly did and shivered when he gave me a smirk.

"Good girl. Now just relax." he said kissing my breast and down my stomach.

I felt his hand slide down to my shorts. He pulled them off easily along with my panties. He touches my clitoris with his thumb, before moving it around in circles. I grabbed a pillow and covered it over my face so he wouldn't here my screams of pleasure.

"Look, I'm making you wet already." he said plunging his middle and index fingers inside on my dripping hole and began working it. I felt my cheeks redden lightly when I felt his fingers touching my spot.

"AHH" I moaned out in pleasure and bulked my hips to make him go deeper in me. I heard him chuckled and slow down a bit.

"You have to beg me." he said. I cried out wanting more but soon, I came back to my right un horny side of my mind.

"I don't even want this. Please Itachi stop. I promise I'll forgive you." I begged him removing the pillow from my face to look into his eyes.

He was already undressed and hard for me. He gave me a sad look and kissed my cheek gently.

"Forgive me. But, I have to." he spread my legs apart with ease when I closed them back up in fear.

He positions himself and I began to scream when he began to push inside of me.

"ITACHI NO" but it was too late. "AHHHHHHHH"

He ripped threw my hymen and I began to cry out in pain. I tried to hold in my tears and bare threw this excruciating pain. My blood drip on the nice white sheets of our bed and soon he moaned out in pleasure.

"You're so tight Eternal" he groans out as he pushes himself more inside of me. I couldn't hold them in anymore.

I cried.

I cried with each thrust he made in me. I cried because of the thought of him in me was pissing me off. I cried of the thought that he had finally got what he wanted.

My poor virginity.

"Eternal" he kept panting and groaning my name out his lips. I felt bits of his pre-cum dripping inside of me; I know he's about to cum inside me.

This wasn't right; my virginity was stolen by him. And yet, it's as if he doesn't care.

If you loved someone, you wouldn't do this to them. You wouldn't force yourself inside of them. And to think I actually started to care for him and began to actually like him.

"ETERNAL" he moaned out and came inside of me. I felt all of his little sperm spread inside of my womb and try to make it's way to my ovary. This is bad.

He pulled out of me and rolled over next to the side of me.

He was panting and the stench of sex lingered all over the room. Our body was sweating and his penis was covered with my blood. I touched my core and saw it was left with my blood and his cum.

I cried harder at the fact that I couldn't do anything to stop him. I curled myself in a tight ball. I felt Itachi eyes on me, but I didn't care I just sobbed harder. I never cry, this hard before. Not ever, not even a spider made me feel this way. It was…

Pathetic.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it. But we had to for the clan…for us" he said lowly touching my shoulder gently. "I love you" he said to me.

Love? I don't think he knows the meaning of love.

"I hate you" I said in a low whisper voice. I haven't said that in months.

"You what?" he asked me. I turned to face him. I glared the deathliest glare I could muster up at him.

"I SAID I HATE YOU! YOU TOOK IT! YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY! YOU RAPPED ME!" I yelled getting off of the bed quickly.

I felt the blood and cum drip on the floor. I looked at it in horror and then back up at him.

He looked at me surprised, and my eyes were pouring out tears. I have never cried this hard before.

"Eternal I'm sorry." he said getting up and walked over to me.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME YOU BITCH" I yelled at him. He stopped a feet away from me.

He looked at me shocked and in the inside I was as well. I never once called him that. But hey, he did rape me so who cares.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING! YOU STOLE MY CHERRY! YOU STOLE MY PRECIOUS VIRGINITY! I WAS SAVING IT! I WAS SAVING IT TO WHEN I WAS READY TO GIVE IT TO YOU!" I yelled at him. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You…you were thinking about…giving it to me?" he asked lowly. I nodded my head and let my tears spill out more.

"I WAS ACTUALLY STARTING TO LIKE YOU, IF YOU WERE TO WAIT FOR A FEW MORE MONTHS I WOULD HAVE GIVEN IT TO YOU WITH NO REGRETS! YOU'RE…YOU'RE…YOU ARE SUCH A BLOODY BITCH!" with that I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in.

Itachi tried to break the door down while I cried in a corner. I lost everything that was precious to me. I needed to go to the hospital and get 'the day after pill.' I have 3 days. 3 days before the fertilization is completed.

I sniff a bit and stop my crying.

He rapped me. He force himself on to me. He's a bastard.

But could I really call it rape, if deep inside I liked it. That I liked the feeling of his hard cock inside of soaked pussy.

Even if I did, he should have waited. If he reasoned it out to me, I would have enjoyed it. But no, I hated it. There was no love in it, only lust. I feel so…

Empty.

"Eternal" I heard Itachi call for me. I sniff gently and said nothing.

I don't want to deal with him anymore.

I'm done with you Uchiha-teme.

**

* * *

Itachi you bastard jk lolz. I still love you thou ^_^**

**Review and tell me how you liked it.**


	9. Divorce or Forgivness?

**Eternal P.O.V. next day**

I slept in the bathroom all night long. I didn't want anything to do with Uchiha-teme. I yawn lightly as I got out of the bathtub and made my way to 'his' room now. I didn't see him in the room, so I let out a breath of relief

I went to my dresser to put on some new underwear, bra, and a short silk red kimono with golden outlines. I walked out of the room and down the hallway, only to see Itachi on the couch sleeping.

I glared at his sleeping figure and made my way to the screen to put on my shoes.

"Where are you going?" I heard him say groggily. I turned to see him lifting himself up, and rubbing his eyes tiredly. I turned back and looked deeply at the screen.

I didn't respond, I didn't even want face him again. It all disgusted me. I heard him stand up and walk towards me. He lightly touched my shoulder.

"Eternal I'm-"

"I don't care" I said shaking his hand off of my shoulder. I faced him with no emotion on my face.

"I want a divorce." I said sternly. He raised his eye brow at me.

"You know we can't do that. Our clans will kill us." he said normally closing his eyes.

"I don't care about the dumb clan anymore. I will disown myself if I have to." he looked at me with shocked written all over his face.

"Eternal…I'm-"

"Surprised? Shocked? Confused?" I said "That was the same feelings I felt when I was wondering about my feelings for you."

His expression went from shocked to sadness.

"Eternal, I know what I did was wrong-"

"Wrong? Itachi, what you did to me was unspeakably beyond wrong. It…it was…it was disgusting." I spat out.

He walked closer to me and tried to caress my cheek. I slap his hand away from me.

"After I come home from work, I'm going to have the papers to sign to make this official. After the whole thing is over with, I never want to see you again." I said about to turn and leave, but only to have him grasp my wrist.

I turn back to glare at him, but it only dropped when I came face to face with his mangekyou sharingan. It was blazing with anger and I almost pissed in my pants.

"You will do no such thing." he said tighten his grip on my wrist. I flinched in pain. "When you are finished with work, I expect you to come home and do everything that you would normally do. If I even see you with a single set of divorce paper, I swear on god I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?" he threatens me in a deadly, chilly voice.

He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me. Those words replayed in my head a million times it seemed. I looked at him with sadness and fear writing in my eyes. He quickly realized what he said and deactivated his sharingan.

"Eternal…I didn't mean it. I didn't mean that."

"You…you want to kill me" I said in a trance and he quickly held me in his arms.

"No, I don't Eternal. I couldn't kill you. I would never kill you. I will protect you with my life. I love you."

"If you love me, then why did you do it? Why did you pop my cherry? Why are you trying to get me pregnant?" I asked him lowly.

"The clan said so. I had to do it." he said.

"I…need…to go…to work" I said slowly breaking away from his arms and walked out the door.

"Will you…be getting the divorce papers" he asked me sadly.

"If I do, you'll kill me" I said walking out of the house.

* * *

"Big sister please don't cry" Serenity said to me as I sobbed. I told the hospital that I won't becoming in today, so I snuck into my old house while my mother and father were gone.

"Wanna a tissue?" she asked me handing me a box of Kleenex. I accepted it and blew my noise.

"Serenity, what I'm going to do?" I asked her.

"Well if I were you, you should really think about. His clan and ours forced him too. He really do loves you Eternal. Me and him talked for hours about you." she said.

"But, he threatened me."

"And he apologized. Look, Itachi is not such a bad guy. And plus, I would threaten you to if you tried to divorce me." I glared at her slightly. "I was only kidding gosh. Well anyway, he wont kill you if did try to get a divorce from him. If he was, he would have killed you by now."

I stayed silently.

"Well, if you want a divorce than go ahead and get one" she said scratching my head like a puppy. I sighed and snuggled against her.

"I love you baby sis" I said kissing her cheek gently.

"EWW, that's where Sasuke licked me at." she gasped. I gasped out too, and began spiting the taste out of my mouth. "No, I was playing. It was the other one." she said giggling a bit, before pulling me into her arms and held me in them as she pulled me down on her bed.

"I love you too big sis" she said kissing my forehead.

It almost reminded me like Itachi. I smiled at the thought. He would always kiss me for no reason at all while I would give him an annoyed look. He just smiled and said I love you.

"I CAME AS SOON AS I GOT YOUR MESSAGE" we looked up to see Lexi bursting into the door. I pulled myself from Serenity and looked at her dully.

"Did you bring it" I asked her. She nodded and gave me the pill and a bottle of water.

I look down at the pill and touched my stomach gently before taking it and drunk it down with the water. I sighed.

"Thanks." I said lying back down.

"You ok?" Lexi asked me. I nodded.

"Yea, I'm perfected"

I don't know who I'm lying to. Me or them.

I'm guessing me.

* * *

"So you see grandma, I just don't know what to do" I said lying down facing the sky.

I was next to my grandma grave and touched the cold stone gently. The clouds were moving in slowly and a nice breeze touched my cheek.

"I hate him grandma I really do. But I just can't stop liking him as well. He can be very sweet at times, but at the same time very deadly. Just today I thought he was going to kill me." I said lowly.

"I want to forgive him but I just cant. I know what you told me when I was younger, to always forgive. But he stole my virginity." I said closing my eyes a little.

"I just don't know what to do"

_Forgiving is hard. _

I remembered her telling me that.

_But you have to remember that the past stays in the past. You can't linger on it forever. You have to learn to let go and move on._

It was almost as if she was right her telling me this. I felt my eyes welt up in tears.

"Grandma" I said lowly.

_I know what you're going threw, and it's hard for you to understand now. But when you grow up, you'll get it. Now come on, let's go into the kitchen and make you some cookies. That'll make you feel so much better._

I smiled and let the tears finally come out.

"Ok grandma." I said opening my eyes and wiped the tears away.

I looked over at the stone and smiled. Gently, I kissed it and slowly got up.

"I love you" I said lowly walking away, letting the air blow against my hair.

_And I love you too._

I stopped in my tracks and shivered a bit. I look back behind me and saw nothing.

"I must be high or something like that."

**

* * *

6pm back at home**

"Grandma was right. Cookies are just what I needed" I said eating 5 more and drunk down a glass of milk. Soon I heard a screen slide open, and Itachi came in sighing. He was holding some red roses, and had some papers in his hand.

"HI ITACHI" I called out to him waving. He looked over at me surprised. "Would you like a cookie" I said holding up one too him.

He sighed and shook his head as he walked over to me. He sat across from me and put down the roses and the stack of papers.

"Eternal" he started off.

"Yes Itachi" I said sweetly eating another cookie.

"I got the papers…you know for the divorce." he said sadly. "All you have to do is sign right here, and it'll all be over." he said

"Oh…I don't want a divorce anymore" I said smiling gently.

He was in utter shock. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were wide as dinner plates. I just giggled at him. I got up and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sat on his lap.

"Eternal" he said surprised. "I thought-"

"I did." I said lowly looking into his eyes. "But, I learn to let it go. You did what you had to do for the clans." I said snuggling in his chest.

"So, you're not mad anymore?" I looked up at him.

"Oh yea, I'm still mad at you. I just think…that us splitting apart would be a bad idea…for the both of us." I said.

Soon I felt his arms wrap around me and pulled me closer to him.

"I love you" he said kissing my forehead. I smiled a bit.

"And I like you too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aww, so much fluff ^_^ I wanted to hurry and write this before I go home tomorrow (I hate my miserable school -_-)**

**I hoped you liked it and can hold on till Friday or Saturday for the next chapter.**

**Review pretty please. I'm going to sleep. **


	10. Sexy Trick

**Sorry it took me awhile to update. I was going to do it today (Saturday) but I'm going to get my hair done, so…well at least I did it this week like I promise ^_^. Well, tell me how you guys enjoyed it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Eternal P.O.V. 5 months later.**

I sighed as I just came back home from a clan meeting. They were asking me about being pregnant, but I'm not playing to give birth just yet.

It's true; Itachi and I have been having sex almost everyday so he could impregnate me. But I couldn't let that happen.

Eventually, I started taking birth control pills and hid them away so no one could find it. I just took another one today because I knew as soon as Itachi gets home from his mission; he would want to fuck me right away.

But I'm not mad at that idea. After I got over the fact that I'm not a virgin, having sex with him is like going to heaven and back.

I shivered in delight as I turned on the oven to make an apple cobbler. I've been addicted on sweets for like…months now. No, I'm not pregnant yet. I've made sure that's not my problem.

"Is anyone home?" I heard a voice from outside.

I placed the cobbler in the oven, and walked over to the door. I opened it and saw an ANBU black op standing there. I blinked in confusion.

"Are you one of Itachi's subordinates?" I asked him. He nodded.

"There's…something I need to tell you. May I come in." he said. I slowly moved out of the way so he could come in.

We sat down on the couch and he took off his mask so we could have a serious discussion.

"Well, what is it that you want to tell me?" I asked him.

"It's about your husband, Itachi-san." he said lowly.

"What about Uchiha?"

"He's…" he said lowly and I glared at him.

"He's what?" I snapped at him with anger rising in me.

"He's dead"

My anger disappeared and I stared at him with wide eyes. He's what? He's dead?

"HOW THE HELL DID HE DIE?" I yelled at him with anger and sadness mix together.

"He…he went to go save a comrade, but in the end…" he cared off.

I didn't want to hear it anymore. I held my head in my hands and shook uncontrollably and soon tears came out of my eyes. I sobbed lowly and soon got louder with every memories of him.

"YOU ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU DIE ON ME?" I yelled out with rage. "YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD PROTECT ME, HOW THE HELL ARE YOU PROTECTING ME? YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD"

"Please Uchiha-san clam down-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, MY HUSBAND IS DEAD!" I screamed at him. "WHO'S GOING TO HOLD ME NOW THAT YOU'REDEAD? WHO'S GOING TO KISS ME ANYMORE? WHO'S GOING TO TELL ME 'I LOVE YOU!' NO ONE, BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAD"

"Eternal" I turned my head when I heard a 'poof' sound, reviling Itachi with a surprised look.

I couldn't comprehend at first. Was this a ghost? Or was it really him? I moved over closer to him.

"Itachi?" I said lowly touching his bangs gently. When I saw that it was him, fully alive that is, I quickly socked him in the head.

"YOU WERE ALIVE THIS WHOLE TIME AND WAS FUCKING WITH ME?" I yelled still with tears in my eyes as I sniff gently. He held his head and winced a bit.

"Eternal that kind of hurts" he groaned out

"I DON'T CARE YOU BASTARD! YOU PRETENDED TO BE DEAD!"

"I only did it to see if you cared or not" he said lowly.

"OF COURSE I CARE, I LO-LIKE YOU. YOU FUCKING BASTARD" I yelled blushing furiously. He looked at me suspiciously before smirking at me.

"You **love **me." he said.

"NO I DON'T. I **LIKE **YOU" I said.

"No, you l-o-v-e me." he said slowly to me.

"No I l-i-k-e you. There's a complete difference in that." I said just as slow to him. He chuckled before wrapping is arms around me.

"I'm sorry." he said looking deep into my eyes. He wiped the remainders of my tears away.

"I forgive you." I said caressing his cheek. "BUT DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN" I yelled pinching it very hard.

He nodded and I removed my hand to kiss it gently. He smiled at me before it turned into a smirk as he ran his eyes down my body. I blushed a bit and my heart began pumping slightly faster.

Soon he leaned over my red face. He hovered over my lips, but quickly moved to snuggled on my neck.

"Eternal" he moaned out my name before pushing me down on the couch.

He licked my neck gently sending shivers down my spine. I felt him smirk on my skin.

"I love when you shiver for me baby" he said before nipping at my neck. I mewl out and wrapped my arms around him.

"I want you to taste me Itachi" I said lowly in his ear licking the shell.

He growled lowly, and began kissing my neck and down my collar bone. He pulled away from my neck. He smirked at my pissed expression.

"I don't want to" he said. I narrow my eyes at him before they glint up with mischief. I smirked.

"Then I have to taste you" I said. Before he could respond, I quickly pushed him on his back and got on top of him.

I slowly moved my hands and removed his ANBU armor, leaving him in just his Uchiha clan shirt. I ran my hands down till I got to the bottom of his shirt and removed it, leaving me to see his sexy tone chest.

I moved my head down to his chest and licked him slowly until I got to his left nipple. I bit it gently, making him gasped out. I moved my head back up to him, and kissed him passionately as I ran my hand down to his pants and removed them quickly.

I pulled away from our kiss, and smirked.

"Getting hard already?" I asked him touching his throbbing cock lightly. He smirked back at me.

"You can say that." he responds as I pulled down his boxers and grasped his big meaty length in my hand.

Slowly, I pumped it up and down earning me very sexy low moans from Itachi. I moved my hand quickly, and felt it pulse under me. But just like that, I stopped and unwrap my hand from his twitching member.

He looked up and glared at my still smirking feature.

"Why the hell did you stopped?" he asked me slightly irritated. My smirk widens.

"Don't you want to know how it feels to be titty fucked…Eternal's style?" I asked him pulling my slash off. The kimono slid off of my shoulders, and exposed my black and hot pink bra and matching panties.

He stared at me with lust and desire as he nodded his head. I moved myself down until I was in front of his erected penis and undid my bra. I threw it over to where his armor was at, and placed his penis between my breasts.

I stoked it smooth and gently while he rolled his eyes in the back of his head as I licked the head of his dick slowly. He moans out appreciatively as I went faster and took in the head of his length and bob my head while swirling my tongue all around it. I closed my eyes to savor the tasty meat treat.

"Shit" he said lowly. I pulled my mouth away from him and smirked.

"Like it" I asked him. He nodded as he moans out my name when I licked his pre-cum off. "I love your cum" I told him as I moved my breast slightly faster around him.

"Eternal…I'm gonna cum soon." he moans out as I scrap my teeth gently on his head.

I felt it twitch and throb as Itachi panted and screwed his eyes shut. He let out a long deep throaty moan before he came hard and long all over my face and hair.

I stop moving my breast and wiped the sperm from my face and ate it all. I haven't eaten his sweet..; well it's actually salty, cum for along time since he is trying to get me pregnant. His hot fluids took awhile before it went down my throat and I just had to shudder at the feelings.

I look down at him as he lifted himself up. He quickly grabs a hold of my breast and took one of my nipples into his mouth. His hot tongue played with it and I let out a light moan.

He bit down on it hard and I screamed out. Soon he pulled away from my breast and captured my lips in a heated kiss. He licked my bottom lip and I opened obediently and let him run his tongue inside of my mouth. We fought for dominance and it was a tie between us.

He pulled back and went to my ear and nibbled on it.

"Eternal" he said my name hoarsely as his hand traveled down to my panties and gently tugged at them. "I want to try something different" he said flipping me on my knees and arms. He got behind me, and I could feel his eyes on my ass. I blushed gently from embarrassment.

"You have such a cute ass" he said before spanking it. I gasped out at the sudden contact.

"You're such an asshole" I said only to have him do it again.

Soon, he pulled down my panties, exposing my now red ass cheeks to him. I felt him slide a cool finger inside of my vagina and I moan out as he pressed his finger on my g-spot.

"I found it already huh." he said adding a second finger in me as my juices slid down my thighs. "And wet too?" he said toying with me.

"You're a bastard." I told him as he slid his fingers out of me. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm going to try something else." he said.

I felt his hot tongue slid up my vagina and sucked on my clitoris. I moan out quickly as he gently nibbled on it.

"Itachi" I said his name lowly as he caressed my ass cheeks gently, turning me on very much.

He pulled away from my cunt and moved his way up, covering me in hot saliva. He stopped at my asshole.

"Itachi what the fuck are you-AHH YOU SICK BASTARD" I yelled out when I felt his tongue licked over my asshole before plunging in it.

Thou it this was nasty…oh what the hell am I saying, I love nasty. Soon I felt his two fingers slip inside of my dripping vagina and I moan out even more. I clutch the arm rest in front of my and pushed my ass more in face.

"Itachi more" I moan feeling my body sweat and heat up by his touches.

His saliva spilled all down my ass and it felt so good letting him take over me. It was all driving me out of control. My body was shaking and my walls clamped around his two fingers.

"AHH YES. YES I'M COMING" I screamed out as he licked all inside of my asshole. He's such a nasty man.

His fingers trashed all around me hitting my g-spot with ease. It was all driving me insane, I couldn't take this anymore.

"ITACHI" I screamed out one last time before cuming all over him.

He snickered and thrush his finger hard in me again. I screamed out in ecstasy and more of my cum spilled out as he slowly withdraw his fingers.

"You know" he started out, licking his fingers in the process. "Your hole taste very good." he said. I turned my head in an uncomfortable way to face him.

"You're a sick fuck." I told him. He laughed.

"You have any lotion?" he asked me out of the blue.

"Why do you need my…" I carried off finally understanding why. "NO, YOU ARE NOT STICKING THAT IN MY ASS" he glared at me lightly.

"And why not?"

"Because, I won't be able to shit for days" I expressed out as he laughed at me.

"I'll be gently" he tried to pressured me.

"We don't have any lube."

"We have lotion"

"That won't work" I said.

Soon, I felt him lean over me and went to my ear. His hot breath sent shivers down my back. I felt him tease my pussy with his dick and he laughed when I whimpered, wanting him to give it to me.

"Yes it will" he said gently to me as his hands traveled down to grope my breast. "Please" he said one more time, squeezing my nipples and I bit my lip a little.

"…I don't have anymore lotion" I said honestly…or not. I'm so good at lying that I don't even know that I'm lying.

"Yes you do"

"AND HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?" I yelled at him feeling irritated that he thought I was lying.

"Because babe" he started off in my ear. "It's right on the table" he said after turning my head to see my Johnson Johnson baby lotion. I yelled.

"NO, NOT THAT ONE. IT'S MY FAVORITE."

He just laughed more at me and grabs the pink bottle in his hand. He squeezed it all in his palm rubbed it around my butt hole and his penis.

He got into position and I shook nervously under him.

"Ready?" he said letting his dick touch my hole lightly.

"Hurry up" I said.

"With pleasure. Just relax"

He griped my hips and slowly pushed his way inside me. He was moaning with every push while I screamed out in pain. It was an unbearable pain in my ass…seriously. He was panting, probably wanting to cum this very moment.

"You're so tight" he moans out as he was finally inside of me. "And you swallowed me up deliciously.

He began moving slowly so I could get use to him stretching my ass out. Slowly, I moan out in pain and pleasure.

"It hurts" I moan out lowly, but tried to enjoy the sexy feeling me. His cock twitched around my hole and I gasped out a bit.

It's true that it hurts, but it did feel good to have his nice big length inside of me. He pound inside of me making me scream out. His balls slapped on my pussy and it was such an exciting feeling to me.

His grip on my hips tightens and I kept panting out his name.

"Itachi…you're…such…a…nasty…fu-AHH" I moaned out when he shoved 3 unsuspecting fingers inside of me and moved to the rhythm of his thrushes.

I was in complete ecstasy; I didn't want it to stop. I liked the painful feeling of him in my ass and the pleasure of his digits inside of my wet pussy.

"Fuck Eternal" he moaned out thrashing harder and violently in me.

I screamed out at the un expecting pace. His penis was throbbing inside of my tight asshole, and I felt my walls clamp around his fingers again.

My mouth was watering up with drool, and I kept moan out as he pant out about how good I felt.

"Eternal…you're so perfect" he moans out as I felt his sweat dripped on my sweating body.

"…You're…not so bad…yourself" I told him honestly.

Soon, he increased his speed and I felt myself needing to cum.

"I'M COMING AGAIN." I yelled out as he thrashed deeply in both of my holes.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. It was time for me to let go, or else I'll explode. With one more moan of his name, I climaxed over his fingers once more.

Soon, he did a long deep moan and came hard inside of my ass. Slowly he decreased his thrush before he came to a finally stop and pulled out of me with a 'pop.'

He fell on the floor, panting heavily on his back. I feel on my stomach, and tried to cool my burning body down. I look down at his sweaty face. His eyes were closed, and he was trying to get his mind back together.

He's eyes flashed open and stared deeply in mine. We just stared at each other trying to find something to say.

"…I have to fart" I said lowly making him laugh.

"Go ahead" he told me. Slowly I let it out, only to hear bubbles and something sliding out of me.

I touched behind me and looked to find his cum in my fingers. I licked it off of my fingers and smiled down at his smirking face.

"I love you." he said.

"…I love" I started off and his eyes widen with happiness. "Your fuck ideas. I really like you" I said laughing at his destroyed expression. He looks back up at me and smiled still.

"I'm almost there right?" he asked me.

"Hmm…maybe." I said bending over kissing his cheek, only to have him grabbing my arm and pulled me on his sweaty chest.

He played with my hair gently and kissed my forehead.

"Ether way, I still love you. Uchiha Eternal." he told me.

"I'm going to kill you" I told him snuggling on his chest. "You stink" I told him winkling my nose. He chuckled lowly.

"Wanna take a shower with me?" tempting as that was, I shook my head.

"Naw, I'm good. Plus I'm sleepy." I said.

"Well, go to sleep" I yawn gently.

I slowly closed my eyes, but quickly opened them and jump off of Itachi.

"MY COBBLER. MY FUCKING APPLE COBBLER. YOU SHIT BALL ITACHI, YOU MADE ME FORGET ABOUT MY COBBLER." I yelled running in the kitchen.

I pulled it out of the oven and it was burnt like toast. He came in the kitchen laughing at my sad face. I looked up and glared at him. Soon my frown turned into an evil smirk.

"Keep laughing Uchiha" I said pulling out a spoon.

He stopped quickly and took a step back while I walked closer to him. Soon I began chasing him around the house.

"YOU DAMN UCHIHAS MAKE ME SICK" I yelled throwing the spoon and hit him perfectly on his head.

I smirked in victory.

"HA" I yelled but my smirk dropped in a frown when Itachi went 'poof' and disappeared. I yelled out even more and ran to our room after picking up the spoon.

I found him dressed and was about to jump out of the window.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" I yelled stopping him.

I saw him shiver a little as he turned to face me with a smile.

"I can see that you're pissed off so I'm going home for a few hours till you cool off." he said. I grow a tick mark on my head.

"YOU ARE HOME YOU FUCKING BASTARD" I yelled throwing the spoon at him.

He ducked with ease and it hit a random Uchiha walking around the district. He jumped on a tree branched and just smiled at me.

"I love you babe" he said jumping down and began running down the Uchiha estate.

I ran over to the window and stuck half my body out of it.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND FEEL MY WRATH." I yelled out at him, making a scene. He just waved at me, I got even more irritated.

"FINE, DON'T COME HOME TONIGHT, OR THE NEXT NIGHT, OR THE NIGHT AFTER THAT UCHIHA." soon, I looked down and saw a lot of people staring at me with wide eyes. This got me even more irritated.

"AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT SHIT" I yelled slamming the window close.

Soon I just realized I was still naked and gasped lightly to myself.

I'm so such a weird person.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay, I'm done with this chapter everyone XD. And guess what, I can update my stories at school. HOORAY FOR MY CRAPPY CHARTER SCHOOL** **XD. **

**Well, review please. It took me all week to write this (Blame Algebra 2 and Anatomy and Physiology.) I'm only a 10th**** grader and their giving me this dumb college course class. **

**Sigh. Well review for my hard work, I'm very sleepy so I'm going to sleep. Bye bye. **


	11. Mood killer

**Itachi P.O.V. 3 weeks later**

"Itachi, you've been working hard on your missions" Tsunade told me drinking some of her sake.

"Thank you hokage-sama" I said bowing lightly.

"That is why I'm sending you on a mission to help you with your…problem" she said smirking lightly, pouring more sake in her cup. I looked at her confusedly.

"What do you mea-?"

"Did you call me Tsunade-sama?" I looked over at the door and saw Eternal walking in wearing sweat pants and a black tube top.

Her expression was sleepy and it looks as if she slept with her makeup on again. I smiled inwardly at that. She's cute when she does that.

She looked over at me with wide happy eyes and smiled brightly.

"ITACHI" she yelled hugging me tightly. I chuckled and held her back. "It's so great to see you back from your mission unharmed, those spiders came back. I need you to kill them please" she said still with that smile on her face. I sighed.

"I thought you missed me." I said sadly.

"Nope, not at all." she said smiling even more. "I've been with Lexi clubbing" she said. I glared at her lightly.

"You know I don't like you clubbing." I stated while she rolled her eyes.

"And you know I don't like being at home all by myself. So if I go out to a club, then god damn I'm going."

We glared at each intensively.

"Ok you two, calm down." Tsunade yelled glaring at us.

We turn our gaze over to Tsunade and let go of each other. She cleared her throat and threw a piece of paper at Eternal. She reads it intensively before gasping.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" she hollered.

I looked over at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, only to have the paper slapped on my armor.

It was an ad, for getaway in the land of rice.

"A honeymoon" she said smiling

"Lady Tsunade, we had a honeymoon. What makes you think we want another one?" Eternal asked her annoyed.

"I really don't know maybe I want you to hurry up and have kids" she said grinning at her annoyed face.

"Auntie" she cried.

"What? Shut up and accepted it as a wedding present." Tsunade said. Eternal groan out in annoyance, before pouting like a child. I had to smile at her childish expression.

"Fine, whatever." she said crossing her arms and looked at the other direction.

"SPLENDID! You guys are to leave tomorrow afternoon." she said clapping her hands lightly before drinking more of her sake.

Our sweat dropped when she was officially passed out on her desk. Eternal looked over at me and sighed. She grabbed my hand lightly.

"Come on. I have dinner ready." she said gently before pulling me away from the building.

She removed her hand from mine and wrapped one of her arm around my waist and laid her head on my arm.

"I actually missed you" she said.

I look down at her only to see her eyes looking deep in mine. I smirked at her.

"So the all mighty Kazahana Eternal missed me eh?" I said cockily. She blushed and looks down at the floor.

"Shut up, you're a real mood killer you know" she said hitting my cheek gently with one hand before moving it down to caress it. "But I guess you're my mood killer." she said kissing my cheek gently.

I just smiled at her and she smiled back. The first few months were really rocky, but I think we're actually bonding now. She's been doing things a wife would do, greet me home, make me dinner, and have sex with me. She's been opening up more to me as well, which reminded me.

"You never told me Tsunade was your aunt." I told her. She looks back up at me confusedly before 'ohhing.'

"She's my play aunt. She wants our kids to be her god kids." she said lowly as we walked inside of our house. "Make sure you go kill those spiders." she told me.

I laughed gently as she let go of me and walked over to the kitchen to set the table. I went up to our room to take a shower and change my cloths. I was wearing a gray shirt and black boxers. After I finished killing the spiders like she wanted, I came back to the dining room.

Eternal was sitting down poking her food gently. I smiled gently at her bored expression. I sat across from her.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked her. Her head shot up to look up at me.

"Grilled chicken breast with a sweet glaze sauce, rice, and spinach." she said. "And for dessert, M&M cookies"

"Cookies again?" I asked her.

"Well, I haven't made them since last month." she said pouting cutely at me as she bit into her food.

I smiled at her some more and began eating as well.

"Can I go out tonight?" she asked me out of the blue.

I looked up at her desperate and begging eyes.

"Go out where?"

"Clubbing"

I frown and went back to my food.

"No" I said bluntly.

"And why not?" she asked.

I look back up at her enraged face. Here we go.

"Because, it's dangerous and knowing you, you will come home drunk." I said glaring lightly at her.

She was about to open her mouth but I silence her quickly with my sharingan.

"I said no, and besides, we have to kept working on getting you pregnant" I snapped lightly.

She looks down at her food sadly**.**

"Why?" she asked me lowly.

"Because we must." I said flatly.

She slams her hands on the table while standing up.

"I'M THE ONE WHO'S GIVING BIRTH, I DESERVE AN EXPLANATION!" she yelled out.

"And I told you why, because we must." I told her.

She got even more upset. She grabbed her plate of food and threw it in the trash can. She slam her chair back in and walk down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" I yelled out lightly to her.

"TO MY ROOM SO I CAN SLEEP. YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF NOW" she yelled and I heard the door to our room slammed close.

I sighed and walked down the halls to our room. I open the door to see her on our bed clinging on to one of her stuff animals. I walked over to her and lay down on the other side of the bed.

I pulled her into my arms with her back pressed against my chest.

"Hime" I called to her. She groans out in annoyance.

"What" she said with anger.

"I love you" I said pulling her closer to me while nuzzling in her hair. "Let's forget about this and just try to get you pregnant." I said kissing her tenderly on her neck.

"I don't want to at the moment." she muttered.

I frowned at that and turn her body over so she'll face me. I look at her, deep in her eyes and kissed her gently on her lips and placed feathery kiss on her neck.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked her in the crock of her neck.

"I just don't feel like it." she told me trying to push me off of her, but I held her closer.

"Why?" I kept asking her.

She sighed.

"Because I just don't." she kept saying.

"You're hiding something"

"You're out of your mind" she said, finally getting out of my grip.

I moved my face out of her neck to glare at her, but it just drop to a sad frown when I saw a sad look plaster on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her again touching her cheek gently.

She shook her head and gave me her back again.

"I'll get over it. Now just go to sleep" she said lowly.

I sighed, and my chest pained when I saw her like this. She won't even tell me what's wrong. I hate her like this, I really do. I actually thought that she changed a bit.

But all I can do is just stare at her now sleeping figure as she let out small noises. I moved my head down and kissed her temple gently and pulled back just as quickly.

"I love you"

* * *

**Eternal P.O.V. next afternoon.**

"Ugh, how long is this going to take us?" I asked Itachi on my left as we walk down the forest.

I don't want to go to this stupid place, but Tsunade is all up in our business to get pregnant.

"Don't tell me you're tried already?" he asked me, smirking.

"Yes, I am tried. I haven't been out of the village for YEARS now. Ever since I retired on my missions, I'm not use to walking to another country." I said. He only laughed at me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. I only frowned, but my heart seems to pain a bit. He really wants me pregnant, but I just can't let that happen. DO YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL THAT IS.

"…Will you carry me?" I asked him, pulling him to a stop.

He looked over at me as I held my arms out and a puppy dog look cross my face. He smiled and picked my up bridle style. We…well he began hopping from tree to tree to get us there faster, and suddenly I got irritated.

"Wait, you made us walk so I could get tried so you could carry me huh?" I asked him suspiciously.

He looks down at me with smirk still on his face.

"You caught me. How did you know?" he said kissing my forehead. I frown then pouted.

"You know something"

"What?"

"You are a true bastard" I said.

He just laughs at me and I rolled my eyes.

Uchihas are and always will be weird.

So, we finally made it to the land of rice and we checked into our room.

I won't lie, this room was beautiful and luxuries, but it was…

It was just too…big.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at Itachi's worried face.

"It's…big" I told him walking around the room to inspect it.

"Do you have a problem with big things or something?" he asked smugly.

I snapped my head up at him.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" I yelled at him.

He only laughed at me. He walked over to me and pressed me against a corner of a wall. He smirked down at my irritated face.

"Why are you yelling? I didn't even touch you yet" he asked me amusedly as he trailed feather touches down my body.

I shivered a bit as his hot breath blew into my ear.

"Are you scared?" he asked me whispery.

"Scared of what?"

"Of my big dick inside of your small pussy."

I gasped out and blushed 20 shades of red. He pulled his face away from my neck to look at me straight in my eyes. They were full of lust and hunger as he captured my lips with his.

He tongue pushed threw my closed lips and danced around with my own. His hand trailed behind me and he grasped my butt and played with them.

I mumble something in his mouth, and he quickly pulled back.

"What did you say?"

"I don't want to" I said.

"What does that supposes to mean?" he asked me.

"That I don't want to do you right now" I try to say as he bit my neck.

It wasn't that I didn't. I really did, but my dumbass self left the dumb birth pills at home.

"Well, I do as you can feel. So forget about what you said and let me fuck you." he said bluntly threw my neck.

Soon, his hand ran down to my pants as he quickly unzipped them and he tried to pull down my Sponge Bob panties.

"No" I said whispery. "Why is it that everyday we cant just snuggle and tell one another how each other day went, or what do we like to do in our spare time, or even tell each other our likes and dislikes. We've been married for 9 months, but I barely know anything about you." I told him.

"All we do is have sex, sex, sex. Why cant we bond a little for once in our relationship."

He looks up from my neck to my face. He looks down at me emotionless as I stared at him with begging eyes.

"You already know me." he said about to kiss me, but I stopped him by covering his lips with my fingers.

"No I don't. Didn't you say you'll make me the happiest wife in the village? You and I bond is the happiest thing you can give me."

It's true, all I know about Itachi is that he's smart, handsome, and very powerful…oh yea, and he loves dangos. But that's it.

"If that is what you wish" He sighed as he let go of me and held my hand. He pulled me over to the bed and held me in his arms.

I snuggled on his neck as he played with my hair.

"Well, what do you want to know about me?" he asked.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black. And yours?"

"Electric blue" I said.

"That's actually cute." he told me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What's your favorite meal?"

"…Dangos" he said and I laughed.

"That's a desert, I said meal"

"That is my meal"

"Itachi" I said laughing more at him. He smirked at me.

"If I tell, you have to feed it to me."

"Fine, fine, just tell me."

"I like onigiri and savory dumplings. And you?"

"EVERYTHING EXCEPT FOR SEA FOOD"

He just laughed at me and kissed me gently. He pulled back and smiled down at me.

"You know what." he said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"I'm happy we're doing this." he told me. I smiled back up at him.

"I do too."

"I love you." he said to me. I thought about it a little.

"…You're somewhere in my heart" I said giggling a bit.

His smiled widen.

"I don't care, I know you love me back." he said. I glared lightly at him.

"SHUT UP BASTARD"

He's such a mood killer.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me awhile to update. I had a load of homework to do at school. But now I did all my homework and I finished it ^^ so please review and forgive me that it was kinda suckish. I tried to finish it up quickly.**

**THANK YOU, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Happy Birthday Love

**Eternal's P.O.V. 3 months later**

I can't believe this. I can't believe this happened.

I sighed as I sat on the couch trying to figure out how to say these things to Itachi. He'll be home from a clans meting no time soon, and I made him dinner, and also something special.

It's kinda weird how this happen, I thought it would never be. But it did, and for a strange reason, I'm no at sad as I thought I would be. In fact, I'm…happy.

I heard the screen open and Itachi came in sighing.

"I'm home" he said.

I quickly jumped up off the couch and smiled gently at him.

"Hello how was your day?" I asked him walking over to him and kissed his cheek gently as I undid his hair, letting it fall on his back perfectly.

"Stressful" he said kissing my forehead. I grabbed his hand and walked him to the kitchen.

I didn't like hearing that, and for an odd reason, this strange feeling of me wanting to please him was forming in my conscious.

"Well tonight" I started off seating him to a chair. I kissed his temple gently as I placed a napkin around his neck.

"All of me belong to you." I told him walking to the kitchen to prepare his dinner.

Wait, what did I just say? Oh, who cares?

I felt him eyeing me and I shivered gently at it. I told him to close his eyes because it was going to be a surprise. He did and I walked over to him and sat his dinner down.

"You can look now." I said lowly and sweetly. He did and what he saw shocked him.

"I can't believe you've made this" he said.

I've made him lobster thermidor with squash and rice. I actually had a difficult time making that son of a bitch. It tried to cut my noise off.

"I'm going to carter to your ever needs tonight. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it." I just smiled at his shocked face and grab a fork. I stared down at the lobster meat and stabbed the fork into it.

It was a very difficult time to pull the meat out of it shell, and I was making a mess everywhere.

Of course I could have used a knife instead of acting like a dumbass, but was the fun in that?

"SON OF A…" I yelled out and finally pulled the meat out and smirked in victory even thought half of the food in his plate was gone. Soon it turned to a smile as I held the food up to Itachi's face that made me laughed hard.

He was covered with splatter wine and cream sauce, and also smoother squash. His expression was…expressionless. It was actually a funny and cute sight to me.

"Open wide" I said plunging the food into his mouth barely opened mouth.

10 minutes has passed and he was done eating. It would have been longer, but for some 'odd' reason, the food was 'magically' on the floor. Yea, I'm such a weirdo.

"Was it good" I asked him. He nodded as he wiped his face with his napkin become some food 'magically' appeared on his face as well as me.

"Yes it was, thank you" satisfaction washed over me and I smiled.

"Come on, I have something else for you." I said pulling him from his seat, and to the master bathroom.

I open the door and walked him in. The lights were dimmed down, and red scented candles lit up the rest of the bathroom. I walked him over to the already warmed bubble bath with purple flower petals around it.

"Eternal" I looked to face him.

"Yes"

"Why are you doing th-" I stopped him in mid sentence and covered my fingers over his lips.

"Shh, I'll tell you when you're done bathing. Right now, it's all about you." I said as I began to undress him.

I let my hands roam his bare chest and he sighed out a moan as I kissed it gently.

I removed his pants and boxers in a breeze and step back to observe his slightly hard dick. I giggled.

"Getting hard over a bath" I asked him wrapping my arms around his neck. He smirked and did the same to my waist.

"Maybe" he told me capturing my lips with his. I quickly pulled back and shock my head at his annoyed face.

"Not yet. Later kay" I said kissing his nose and walked out of the bathroom so he could relax.

So, you're guessing why I'm doing this right? Well, It's Uchihas' birthday today and plus, it's time that I told him already. I'm guessing you wanna know what that is huh? Well, you just have to wait.

While he was bathing, I began to change out of my old cloths, and began to slip on a pair of black lacy bra and panties. I sprinkled more of the purple petals around the bed, and lit up pink scented candles. I also got some whip cream and strawberry so this could be…how would say…romantic.

I turned off the lights to our room and fell back on our bed holding up a single purple rose, but only after I finished spraying lavender sent body spray all on my body.

I held in my breath as Itachi opened the door, wiping his hair with a towel and one around his waist.

"Can you come in the tub with me…" he carried off as he finally caught a glimpse of me.

His expression was to die for. Though he still held his emotionless mask, his whole was pure red, and it looks as if he was going to have a nose bleed.

His eyes were full with desire and lust, and I smirked as he tried to find some words to say.

"I…um…ahh…uh…Eternal" was all he could say.

"How do I look?" I asked him standing up from the bed and walked swaying my hips side to side seductively.

His eyes never stop looking at my body as I stopped in front of him. His eyes moved down and stared at my chest area. I clung on to the rose still and his eyes never left it.

I gulped and held it out to him.

"Happy birthday…this is for you" I said looking at the floor, blushing a bit.

"Eternal…what does this…" he carried off.

I looked up at him and took deep breaths.

"It means that I…I…uh…I have falling in love with you" I said embarrassedly.

It was a long thick silence and I was nervous out of my mind. I looked up at him, only to see him smirking at me.

He let a cool finger slide down my side, and soon moved his hand behind my back. He pushed me so that I was pressed against him, and he slid his arm around my waist.

"I knew you did" he said moving his face closer to mine, until his nose was pressed against mine and gave me Eskimo kisses.

"Oh really?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yes I did" he said still smirking. I smirked back.

"Well, did you see this coming?"

I captured my lips on his, in a slow passionate kiss. I licked his bottom lip, and he opened with no hesitation. Our tongues slid against each other before playing with one another. I dropped the rose, and wrapped both of my arms around his neck while he did the same to my waist.

He deepened the kiss more while backing me to our bed and lends me down on it and got on top of me. We never pulled away from one another, and didn't want to. I never thought I would be giving and experiencing this kind of love with Itachi of all people. But I'm sure as hell happy we did.

He moved his lips away from mine and trailed kisses down my jaw line and to my neck, giving it love bites and what not. I giggled gently as he played with my sweet spot, before moaning out when he bit down on it.

I rubbed against him, feeling him harden even from the towel. He moved up to my ear, letting his hot breath tingled against it.

"Eternal" he started off, moving his hand to cup my breast. "I'm going to make sweet passionate love to you." he told me, kissing my ear shell.

That was kind of new to me. I've never heard him say that to me before. To tell the truth, I have no idea what he meant by that.

"Wha…what does that mean?" I asked him innocently, making him chuckle.

"It means, no more fucking around like we use to. It means I'm going to do this the way I've always wanted to." he told me.

He caressed my body slowly, making me giggle out. He laughed with me too, as he began undoing my bra and throwing it over to the side. He kissed down on each of my nipples and move down to my stomach. He then he ran his tongue down my inner thigh, covering me with his saliva.

He began to run his tongue up and down my moist panties, making me even wetter. I groan out in frustration.

"Itachi, e-eat my pussy" I said to him he look up at my face smirking.

"Beg me" he said to me.

This pisses me off to no end, but I didn't say anything against. I did promise him a wonderful birthday mentally to myself. Besides, I think I like this.

"Please Itachi, eat me out and make me cum for you" I said whispery. His smirk widens and ripped my panties off with one tug.

He tossed my legs over his shoulder and licked my labia very gently, causing me to breath irregularly. I tried to get him to lick my vulvas, but he made sure he held me down in place.

"You're such a bastard." I struggled to say. I heard him laugh a bit before he decided to open me up with his fingers and played with my vagina.

He licked my clitoris gently yet roughly, causing me to jump a bit in pleasure. It did feel good to be touched so lightly.

"Tachi, do that again" I moan lowly.

He did like I wanted and licked my clit in slow gently circles. Soon, he sticks a finger inside of me and played with my insides. I moan out and began to pant and sweat.

I was getting wetter and wetter with each movement he made. He found my g-spot, and soon began to mess with that. I cried out in pleasure, making him go faster.

Ok, forget feeling good, this felt amazing. I was going to come any minute now. This is going to be the quickest cum I ever had.

"Itachi, I'm going to cum" I cried out, clawing at his back.

He went faster, and I felt a whole bunch of drool leaking out of my mouth. I felt my stomach heat up, so I began screaming his name like crazy.

"Itachi…OH YES…AHH…ITACHI I'M ALMOST THERE" I yelled out.

With one more scream, I came all over him. I struggled to breath and I swear to god that was THE BEST orgasm I have ever experimented in my life.

He pulled his fingers back, and began to lick them clean while I finally caught my breath. He looks down at me and smirked while I blushed in embarrassment. He climb back on top and kissed my neck.

"How was it?" he asked me threw my neck, letting his tongue roam my new love mark he gave to me.

"How was what?" I asked him pretending to be confused.

"You know what I mean" he said biting my neck some more.

I blushed harder and moan out lowly as he rubbed his hard now uncovered penis on me.

"I really liked it, and was wonder when you are going to finish me off." I said some how trying to get his cock inside of me.

He only laughed and held my waist tightly so I would move.

"Don't worry" he told me, lightly pushing threw me.

I moan out in a whimper, he only had his head inside of me.

"I'll be all inside of you in no time" he said groaning out lightly as he pushed himself more and more inside of me, filling me up inch by inch while moan out. "You're so tight" he moans out.

"A-and you're s-so BIG" I screamed out as he gently touched my g-spot.

"Did I find it already?" he asked panting a bit while smirking.

I blushed harder and nodded. He just chuckled and slowly began to move in and out of me. I cried out at the pace he was going at and gripped his wet hair.

"**Go faster**" I snarl threw my teeth with a hint of deadliness at him.

He only smirked and speeds just a bit.

"Say please" he said. I glared.

"You're such a bas**TARD**" I yelled out as he thrash he penis on my spot nice and hard.

"What was that hime?" he asked me.

"I-Itachi…p-please…go faster…for m-me please" I begged him. He only smirked darkly at me.

"I didn't like it, say it again"

"ITACHI, YOU ASSHOLE" I yelled at him

"…That didn't sound like plea" he said coming to a complete stop.

I glared at him with intense rage in my eyes. That only made him smirk more at me.

"Tell me" he said

"Tell you what?" I said confusedly yet angrily.

"Tell me you love me" he said slyly to me.

A gave him an 'are you serious' look. He glared slightly at me and gave me a 'yes' look. I sigh and closed my eyes in embarrassment.

"I think you're cool" I said. He frown at me and began to move a little bit inside of me.

"Say it" he said

"I like you a lot" I try to say because of his the throbbing feeling of his dick.

"Say it, say you love me" he said going slightly faster.

My whole face went red because of the embarrassment. He lends over me and kissed my cheek gently before moving to my ear.

"Tell me" he said finally going at the speed I desired for a long time.

I moaned out and bit my finger from the intense need to cum.

"FUCK…I LOVE YOU OK. NOW PLEASE, MAKE LOVE TO ME IN A WAY I NEVER IMAGINE" I yelled out.

I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me smirking. He speeded his pace more quickly, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"MORE, MORE" I kept yelling, wrapping my legs around his waist, making him go deeper into me.

He was grunting and panting over the last 20 minutes. I felt my walls clamp on his meaty length, and I know we were going to cum very soon.

"ITACHI…OH SHIT…I LOVE YOU" I yelled.

The warm feeling in my stomach came back, and my body began to shake with ecstasy. I cried out even more as I claw at his back when he moved to my nipples to bite them.

He stroked my inner thighs gently and it just made me shake even more. I shut my eyes and let them roll to the back of head. I clench my fist and breathe harshly.

"ITACHI" with that, I finally reach my climax and just kept screaming as he pounded gently in me and out.

I opened my eyes to see him breathing heavily, and sweat drip down his forehead. He tossed his head back a moan out extra loud.

"ETERNAL" he yelled out lightly as he spilt his load inside of me.

He seized his thrush as he pulled himself out of me and collapsed on my sweaty breasts. It took us awhile until we finally calm down. I took in a deep breath to take in the scent of sex and the sent of the candle in my nose.

"Itachi" I called out to him.

"Hn"

"Happy birthday, I love you"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SOORRRRRRYYYYYY THAT IT TOOK ME SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG TO UPDATE. MY STUPID ASS SCHOOL WONT LET ME USE THEIR COMPUTER ANYMORE (assholes)**

**Well, please review for my hard work. I wanted to make it longer, but school has been such a pain in my ass (It's a fucking jail in disguise)**

**Thanks for reading, I appreciate it and to all the reviewers…I LOVE YOU ALL ^_^**


	13. Exciting News?  Not really!

**Itachi's P.O.V. at a clans meeting with Eternal**

"And that's what happened" I told them.

They all look at us with shocked eyes, while Eternal bit her lip not to say anything while closing her eyes to try to control herself. Our mothers jumped up and began to clap their hands excitedly.

"So, what's the problem?" my father asked while her father nodded his head.

"It such exciting news" Orochimaru said as well.

Eternal eyes snapped open and her now bleeding lips opened up.

"YOU THINK THAT BEING PREGNANT IS EXCITING NEWS? HONESTLY, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she screamed in at all of them.

My ears winced a bit when she did that. They all looked at her surprised. Soon, Trina brushed it off and glared at her.

"Watch your mouth" she said.

"Don't tell me what to do." she said.

Her mother sighed, and her eyes held sympathy and confusion.

"Ok Eternal, what's wrong? Why are you not excited?"

"Because Trina, by the time I have my baby or babies, I'll be 23, Itachi will be a father at age 24. DO YOU SEE THE PROBLEM?" she yelled at her.

"SO, I HAD YOU WHEN I WAS-"

"28, THAT'S THE RIGHT AGE TO BE PREGNANT (**Please don't take it to any offense, I just think it's a good age, for god sakes I'm 15**) THAT MAKES ME LOOK EASY AND FAST." she yelled out with her eyes watering up.

I looked over at her with sadness. I didn't want her to go threw this at such a young age.

"You had to Eternal, it was for the clan" Trina said.

"FORGET ABOUT THE FUCKING CLAN FOR ONCE IN YOUR FUCKING LIFE" she cried out now letting the tears leak out of her eyes. "THINK ABOUT ME, YOUR DAUGHTER. ALL YOU PEOPLE TALK ABOUT IS "THE CLAN THIS" OR "THE CLAN THAT" I'M SO SICK OF IT"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT, YOU ARE HEIRESS OF THIS CLAN AND YOU DARE-" Orochimaru now yelled out, only to be cut off.

"THAT'S A FUNNY JOKE! NOBODY TREATS ME LIKE A FUCKING HEIRESS! YOU GUYS DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING! WHY, WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE TELL ME WHY I HAVE TO BE PREGNANT, CAN YOU AT LEAST TELL ME THAT?"

They were silent and I was taking back. She laughed a little.

"I knew it, no valid excuse." she said lowly.

It was awhile before Orochimaru stood up. He was about to say something, but Trina shook her head at him.

"It's time she knew" she said to everyone.

We all look down at the floor except for Eternal. Orochimaru sat down while Trina stood up.

She looked at them confusedly. I hope she handles this well. Trina looks down at her and sighed in gently.

"The consul, the consul said you needed to be pregnant before you had your 26 birthday. If you didn't, you'll lose being heiress and then be disowned" her mother said.

She looked at them with dinner plate eyes. I bit my lip; I knew this would happen some time eventually.

"I'll be what?" she said lowly.

"Disown, and striped of the title being heiress" her mother said sternly yet sadly.

It was very silently, and Eternal had her face covered with her hands. Soft noises escaped her lips, and all I could do is give her sympathy looks.

I didn't want her to know how cold hearted her clan was. But I've always knew about the strict condition about the Kazahanas. They maybe a strong and powerful clan, but they are truly cold and heartless. Just like the Uchihas.

"Itachi been knew this. We told him this before he even asked to marry you. He knew you were hard to get along with, but he made sure that you get impregnate, to protect you from the consul." mother said.

She looks up at them shocked then to me. Her eyes were wide with tears. I just try to smile at her.

It's true; I wouldn't dare let them hurt her. It was all an acted in the beginning. Our clans and I planed everything out, I get to marry the woman I love, and save her at the same time. It was a win win situation.

I wouldn't dare to see her get hurt for the 20 time from her clan. I couldn't let that happen. I would kill them all if they dare did.

"Why do you think we were trying to marry you off quickly as soon as you were heiress?" her mother said.

"And why do you think I told you have to have kids as soon as possible?" her father said.

It was quiet, and no one spoke. I sighed inwardly to myself. I touched her shoulder gently and she fell over on the floor. They gasped, while I sighed to myself.

All the stress and shock must have made her faint…and probable the baby to. I sighed more and picked her up bridle style.

"I'm going to take her home. I'll be back when I drop of her off." I said puffing away to our house.

**

* * *

Eternal's P.O.V. 3pm**

I opened my eyes gently as the sun woke me up threw the curtains. I lift myself up and rubbed my eyes gently while yawning. Soon, memories of today ran threw my mind, and I tried hard not to faint once again.

I sighed as I tried to dust it off, but I couldn't. I can't believe this really. Is my clan that fucked up to get rid of someone for not having a child?

If I would have known this, then I would have never been so fateful to them for all my life.

I got out of the bed and walked over to my vanity to brush my now wild ugly hair. It actually relaxed me, I have no idea why though, I guess when I was a little girl my granny would always brush it. She would get mad at me, because, in her words, that I have long, pretty, shiny silver hair, I loved to fuck it up and cut it anytime I seen it grow pass my hips. I loved to highlight it to, electric blue all the time. But she made my stop that, and eventually it grew to my knees, until I 20 that is and began to cut it and highlighted it again. I haven't been cutting it lately, so now it grew past my waist, I have to trim it a bit.

I sighed as I sat my brush down, and began to look at myself deeply in the mirror, holding my stomach a bit. I felt myself tearing up a bit, as I began to think about this morning.

Itachi was actually protecting me from my clan? I can not believe this. I can't believe that he really did this for me. Damn and I have been such a bitch to him.

Soon more tears welt in my eyes thinking about me treating him like shit. I'm such a fucked up person.

My sobs increased and I placed my hand on my face. I heard the room door open, and I already knew it was Itachi.

"Eternal what happened?" he said surprised as he ran over to me and placed an arm around me.

I just cried harder.

"I'm sorry Itachi" I said.

"Sorry about what?"

"That I hated you, I didn't know that you…" I couldn't carry on anymore.

I sobbed on his shoulder and held him closer to me. He ran his finger threw my hair and kissed my forehead.

"I don't care" he said "I did it because I love you. I needed to protect you before it was to late." he told me.

I lift my head up to look into his eyes. He was smiling at me, and I couldn't help but to smile back sadly at him. I can't believe that the man I thought I hated was actually the one I love.

He would do anything for me, even die for me. I placed a hand on his cheek, before kissing it gently and moving on to his lips.

"I love you" he said as I rested on the crock of his neck.

"I love you too Itachi" I said moving my head again to look up into his eyes.

He smiled down at me, it was warm and full with love. He caressed my cheek and I did the same with his hair as I pulled it out of his ponytail. I snuggled on his chest and enjoyed the smoky scent that was left on him when he was training maybe.

I pulled him closer to me as I played with his hair. It was so beautiful to me, the long beautiful raven locks that he owned. It was so smooth and soft on my finger tips with no split ends. If I ever had liked Itachi some point of time, it would have to have been his hair.

I laughed gently at that. I felt his eyes on me now.

"What's so funny?" he asked me.

I looked up at his confused face and kept laughing. He glared lightly at me and tried to pry the answer out of me.

"I…it's…nothing…just th…thinking" I said laughing threw my whole sentence.

"About"

"Nothing" I said calming down a bit, but still had an amuse smile on my face.

**Hiccup**

I blushed in embarrassment. This time Itachi began to laugh at me.

"THIS ISN'T-"

**Hiccup**

"FUNNY" I tried to yell at him. He only laughed more at me, saying that this was my pay back. I glared at him, while standing up and walked away from him.

"Where are you going?"

**Hiccup**

"TO GET SOME WATER, MY-"

**Hiccup**

"DIAPHRAGM ISN'T CONTRACTING RIGHT" I said trying to sound all smart and what not.

**Hiccup**

"FUCK THESE DAMN HICCUPS"

**Hiccup**

"UGHHHHHHH" I ran out of the room and to the kitchen.

I took in small sips of water until it was all down, and sighed in relief when I didn't feel anymore. I sat the glass back down and walked back up stairs to where Itachi was.

We stared at each other, none of said anything. Soon he smiled at me and walked over to my direction. He pulled me by my hips so that we were pressed against each other.

"I'm so happy" he told me.

"About what?"

"We're going to be a family" he said. I smiled as well and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"We're going to be one dysfunctional family." I told him. He only laughed.

"What makes you say that?" I gave him a dumb look at his still smiling face.

"You should trust a woman's tuition. It was scientifically proving that it was always right." I said only to make him laugh a bit.

"Why are you using huge vocabulary?" he asked me.

"Because, it makes me sound sophisticated" I said. He laughed at me.

"You're a strange person" he said. I scoffed.

"No I am not, everyone knows that I'm a weirdo, so get straight" I said.

"What happen to your vocabulary?" he asked me. I frowned now.

"It had temporally left for a moment, but it have returned. But now it has to leave again because I'm going to do some domestic violence on my husband." I said.

He only laughed at me. I glared at him and hit his chest multiple times.

"SHUT UP AND STOP LAUGHING AT ME" I cried.

He caught my wrist and pulled me on the bed and rolled over next to me. He kissed my cheek gently. I only smiled at this, and held him close to me.

"What do you wanna name him/her?" he asked me.

I looked up in his curious eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?" I asked him.

"We should name the boy after me" he said.

I scoffed at this.

"What the fuck, we are not going to name him after you"

"And why not?"

"…Why do you like pressing my buttons. Besides, we have 9 months to pick and argue over a name." I said. "Right now, lets enjoy you and I for now. We wont get this again after we have kids." I stated.

He only smiled at me and kissed me gently. I smiled back at him, and returned his kiss with a gentle peak.

"I love you Itachi"

* * *

SOORRRRRRYYYYYY again about the very slow update. I had to do my Spanish project/hw/presentation this week so I couldn't work on this story, but I passed all of it ^^. Plus, I had a lot on my mind; since I might be moving (I don't want to move ;_;) well anyway, please review. I have a few more chapters until I'm done. I'm thinking about a sequel to the story, I don't know yet. Review/PM/TXT/whatever me about it.

Now, I'm going to bed because I'm very sleepy Zzz. Peace and good night^^.


	14. How To Give Birth

**Itachi's P.O.V. few months later**

I sat in the living room couch, reading a scroll. I was just thinking about how any day now, Eternal and I will have our soon to be complete family. I got to stay home from a few mission to take care of her, since Tsunade said that it is for the best.

She had grown bigger over the months, but even though it's a happy time for her and me, I know deep down she's not feeling the same way as I do.

I only tried to think about the positive. We were going to have fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. The boy was gonna come out first, and some how I convinced Eternal to name him…somewhat after me. We were going to name him Tachi Uchiha. And the girl was going to be Mitsuki Uchiha.

We saw them threw ultra sound, and they were cute…I guess.

So, other than the kids, Eternal been threw so much strain. She almost broke the wall when one of the two kids kicked. She also stop going to her clans meeting. They've been truly pissed off at this, but she didn't care, she just looked at them dull and said.

"You're all a bunch of fucking assholes"

I tried so hard no to laugh at there face. They were shocked and out of words. She hasn't seen anyone from her clan since then except her sister, father, and mother. She didn't show it a lot, but I knew she was sad and disappointed at what they forced her to go threw.

I have to say, the best thing about her being pregnant, is that she's gets REALLY horny. The second month she was pregnant, she's took me right then and there on the coffee table.

I actually liked being bossed around. She was like a dictator, except she was more alluring, and I was actually scared to be touched by her. Like I said in the past, she's a weirdo. But she's my weirdo.

I chuckled at my thoughts as she came down the hall. Her stomach was big and swollen to the point that her cute belly button was showing. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail, and she looked extremely tired.

"Did you just wake up?" I asked her smiling.

She gave me an irritated look.

"What the do you think" she said coldly as she waddles inside of the kitchen.

I laughed a bit at that as I continue reading my scroll. She has extreme mood swings as well, but nothing new about that. She always has mode swings.

That just reminds me, I have to go see my little brother, he's planning to propose to Serenity, so I have to make sure he doesn't fuck anything up.

I put my scroll down, after marking my place with a pen, and was on my way to go, but was stop by Eternal's whimpering as she came back from the kitchen.

"Are you leaving?" she asked me sniffing a bit.

I sighed and turn to face her, smiling.

"Yea, I have somewhere important to be at." I told her.

"But Itachi-"

"I'm sorry Eternal, but I really have to go" I said running out, missing half of what she said.

She probably wanted to have sex again. That's mainly what she asks me every time I leave. She always says that to make me stay home and I couldn't today at this very moment, so she'll just have to hold her orgasm in for now until I get back home.

**

* * *

Training grounds **

"Sasuke, you cannot threaten her parents that you'll kidnap Serenity if they disagree" I told him closing my eyes as I lean against a tree with my eyes close as I enjoyed the light breeze.

Sasuke on the other hand, was trying to destroy a boulder with his bare fist.

"And…why…not" he said each time he punched the giant rock.

"Because they'll still say no and make sure you're far away from her"

"And that's why I'll kidnap her, so we'll be together still" he said.

I open my eyes and saw that he chipped it. He had a wide smirk on his face.

"Almost there brother" he said walking over to me as he got a water bottle and drunk most of it down.

"So, how are you going to ask her?" I asked him.

He stops drinking and thought about it.

"Serenity" he started off kindly.

I was actually interested at what he was going to say next.

"You're so sexy" my sweat dropped when he said that.

That's my foolish little brother for you.

"Marry me" he said smirking over at me.

Just shook my head at his rhythm that he some how mange to think of. I decided it would be best to tease him about this.

"Isn't that incest if we get married?" he glared at me.

"You know what I mean. So, how was it?" he asked me.

"I doubt she'll say yes to that."

"Psh" he said as he sat next to me.

"So, how are you with Eternal?" he asked me.

"I had to hurry and leave home before she rapes me." I said closing me eyes again.

He only laughed at me.

"I thought you liked that"

"So, I haven't been on top for 9 months now" I groan out frustrated.

"Be happy you're even having sex, when she gives birth, you'll have to wait 2 months, and she probably wont be as tight like you like her." he said.

I open my eyes to look over at him.

"…How do you, my little brother, know this stuff before me when I was you age?" I asked him.

"Eternal told me that when I was like…15"

I just smiled at that. She's very smart if she was able to teach Sasuke some thing new once and a while. But then again, Sasuke is sick in the head.

"What else has she told you?"

"That she's happy she gets to be on top, and that she loves you." he said smirking a bit.

I only frowned at that, but in the end smiled, I should be happy that she even likes having sex with me…let only return the same feelings I have for her.

"I love her too, it seems like yesterday she wanted me to stay away from her, but now she…" I carried off to remember all the times she tried to hide away from me and cuss me out every time we 'happened' to be at the same place.

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE" we looked up to see Serenity and Lexi running to us panting.

We looked over at them blankly.

"Hn" we grunted at the same time.

"ETERNAL'S WATER BROKE" they yelled at the same time.

It was quiet…and quiet…and quiet.

"WHAT" I yelled jumping up from the ground.

"SHE TRIED TO TELL YOU, BUT INSTEAD YOU LEFT TO BE WITH HIM" Serenity yelled pointing over at Sasuke.

"You better put that finger down if you don't want it being some where hot and wet." he said.

…My brother is officially a perv.

"Where is she right now?" I asked as calmly as I could.

They were silent for along while.

"I think she's getting ready to go to the hospital…by…herself…" Lexi trailed off

I was already gone; I puffed away back to my house.

**

* * *

Eternal's P.O.V.**

"I think that's all I need." I said as I closed my suite case, and was on my way out.

I took deep breath as I walked down the hall. I was contracting a lot, and it very painful. I knew birth was painful, but this was just out of my own healing. Now I see what most women put up with.

Men were so lucky; they do nothing as bad as this. To make things worst, Itachi is not even here to help me go with this. He just left me when my water broke, and didn't even take a second glance at me.

I struggled to walk down the halls, and tried to use the walls for support. I tried to keep telling myself that I'm going to make it, with Itachi's help or not. But the strain and pressure of the babies, it was all to unbearable. I dropped my stuff and slid on my knees with tears, holding my stomach. Itachi, that son of a-

"ETERNAL" I heard him yell in the house. Oh now he wants to show up.

"ITACHI" I yelled back to him.

My voice was mixed with anger and sadness, and I know he was taking his time to find me, when the time I needed him most.

He turned down the hall and rushed to my side. He touched my shoulder.

"Are you ok" he asked me concerned.

I looked up, giving him sad, annoyed, angry, and irritated face.

"NO, I'M FUCKING NOT, I'M ABOUT TO HAVE **YOUR **FUCKING KIDS! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME YOU SON OF A BITCH! THIS IS FUCKING PAINFUL, AND YOU DECIDED TO LEAVE ME! GOD DAMN IT ITACHI, GO TO FUCKING HELL, I HATE YOU!" I yelled at him crying.

He gave me a painful look and my face softens a bit. Deep down, I did regret what I said. I do love him, but right now, he should learn to never to piss me off, ESPECIALLY SINCE I'M IN LABOR!

"I'm sorry" he said

"YEA, YOUR GONNA BE SORRY WHEN I GIVE BIRTH. I'LL HIT YOU WITH BOTH OF THE DAMN KIDS" I yelled.

We sat there for a long time, giving each other different types of looks.

"WELL, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR, TAKE ME TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL ALREADY SO I CAN GET THIS SHIT OVER WITH"

He responded quickly, and picked me up bridal style and handed me my bag, and poof us out.

**

* * *

Hospital, 7pm**

"Don't worry Eternal; the OBGYN will be here shortly. How are your contractions doing?" She asked me.

"Better, I guess" I replied.

They gave me some pain killer, so I wouldn't be in so much pain. But, the babies were still kicking; hell it feels like they were using my stomach as a punching bag.

The nurse smiled at me.

"Do you want me to bring your hus-"

"HELL. NO." I yelled out light as I lied back down on the hospital bed.

He pissed me off to no end when we got here. He made everything so difficult. I tried to be as polite as I could, but…

**FLASHBACK**

"**AHHHHHH" I yelled in pain as I took in deep breaths. "HURRY THE FUCK UP" I yelled more as he sat me down on a wheel chair.**

"**Calm down-"**

"**DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU ASS, YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN." I yelled more**

**He just sighed and took his sweet time going to the clerk. First, he was explaining why I'm here, and then they started talking about how I'm going to have twins, and then they started talking about how moody and bitchy I was.**

**I couldn't take enough of it. I pushed myself from off the wheel chair, and walked my way to the elevators. I knew where the room was, for God sakes, I worked here. I pressed the 5****th**** button, and as the door closed, Itachi was running for me.**

"**Eternal, what are you doing?" he yelled lightly at me.**

**I scoffed, and some how, he was able to get in. Those damn Uchihas. He stood next to me, while I look over at him blankly. He looks over at me and gave me a confused look.**

"**What?" he asked me.**

**I shook my head and look back at the door.**

"**Don't come in the room with me. I'll do everything by myself." I said, still pissed off at the fact that he left me and stall time.**

**He looked at me confusedly.**

"**Why?" he asked me.**

**I just shook my head.**

"**Because I can" I said.**

**He was getting mad. I felt his chakra boil over.**

"**I don't care" he said calmly, despite the anger in his voice.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

"**I don't care that you don't care. I told you, I'm doing this by myself. You can just wait outside." I said as the door open.**

**I waddle my way out the elevator, and Itachi was right behind me. **

**I was taking in deep breath, trying to make the pain stop a little. I'll be at the door eventually, and then, these little shit balls will be out of me.**

"**You need help?" Itachi asked me.**

"**NO, I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP" I yelled at him as I came around the corner to the labor room.**

**I walked in, with him following me. One of my fellow workers was in there.**

"**LILY, HELP ME" I yelled at her.**

**She jumped up at my yelling and quickly helped me in the hospital bed.**

**Itachi was walking in, but I stopped him.**

"**NO YOU FUCKING BASTARD KEEP YOUR ASS OUTSIDE AND DON'T COME INSIDE." I yelled **

"**No, I'm staying with you to the end" he said.**

**I glared at him, and picked up a needle off the table next to me. I was about to throw it at him…well actually I did, but he left the room and it hit the door and broke.**

**At least he's out.**

**FLASHBACK END**

I cried as my contractions came back. Lilly rushed over to my side, along with the OB/GYN.

"Okay Eternal, calm down. Everything will be alright-"

"YOU CALL ME BEING IN PAIN ALRIGHT! JUST GET THEM OUT, JUST GET THEM OUT!" I yelled over and ever again.

The doctor spread my legs open, and I felt more liquid coming out of me.

"Uh oh" he said.

I look down and saw a lot of blood bleeding out of me. I was shocked out of my mind.

"IS THIS NATURAL?"

"No, it's not…" he said, standing up. "The babies are in the wrong position, and you're bleeding like hell. The only thing we can probably do is to give you a C-section…" he said.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"And if I don't?"

"The babies will be fine." I sighed out on relief. "But you might die" he said seriously.

Duh, why did I even ask that question?

"How long will it take to set everything up?"

"Uh…the surgeon is not here at the moment. He's on his lunch break." he said.

My sweat dropped.

"When will he be back?"

"Well, he has an hour lunch break. And then it's another hour till we get the surgery ready to go."

"Ok…and what's my percentage of living if I do this naturally?" I asked.

"About 40%"

"That's not so bad…"

"Would you like to speck about this with your husband?" he asked me.

I thought about it. Sure, I'm pissed at him, but he's still my lover, and he would get mad if I die. Of course he would.

I nodded my head, and the doctor and nurse left to fetch him. I sighed as he walked in. I faced him with a happy expression.

"Everything is going to fine, the babies are perfect, and-"

"Eternal, don't lie to me" he said emotionless.

My happy expression dropped.

"I rather get a C-section or do it naturally. If I do it naturally, then there is a 40% chance I might live." I said.

"Then what is it there to discuss about? You're doing a C-section." he said.

"No I'm not. The surgeon is not even in. I'm not going threw it." I said.

He glared at me.

"I'm not going to let you die-"

"I'm not going to"

"You don't know that." he snapped at me. "You never know when you'll die." he said.

"And I'm not letting birth kill me." I said crossing my arms around my chest.

He gave me a pleading face.

"Please"

"No"

Soon he glared at me with a sharingan.

"I said go do it"

"AND I SAID NO, YOU CANT MAKE ME DO SHIT. IT'S MY DAMN BODY, GOT DAMN IT I'M DOING IT NATURALLY" I screamed at him, feeling very irritated.

He sighed and sat next to a chair next to me.

"You better not die on me Kazahana" he said.

"Oh shut up Uchiha" I said. Soon he came over to me and kissed my lips gently.

Just as he did, the doctors came in. Soon we pulled back.

"Did you make your decision?" he asked.

I look back up at Itachi and soon back to the doctor.

"Yea, I'm doing this naturally"

**

* * *

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, CLIFT HANGER LOLZ**

**Sorry that it took me awhile and I gave you all a Cliffy 8O**

**I really didn't mean to. Just to let everyone know, this is the 2****nd**** to the last chapter (Please don't kill me Jynx119 *Hides in Corner*).**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**REVIEW! **


	15. My Dysfunctional Family

**YAY, the final chapter ^^. I just want to thank everyone for reading this and reviewing. You have no idea how happy it made me. Just to show you how much I've appreciate you all, I decided to make a sequels to this story YAY.**

**Now, please enjoy and savor this story, for it will be the last time I update it.**

**

* * *

Itachi P.O.V.**

I looked up at the clock, which said 9:30 pm. The doctors were getting ready for the birth delivery and Eternal was lying down on the bed reading a magazine.

I sighed. I didn't know what to feel right now. The woman of my dreams could die if she push herself to hard. But if she does survive, we'll finally have a nice happy family…well dysfunctional like Eternal said it would be.

I laughed a little at that, causing her to give her attention to me.

"Huh?" she asked.

I looked over at her and shook my head.

"It's nothing hime." I said.

She frowned at that.

"Don't call me that, you know I hate that" she said.

I only smiled sadly.

"It could be my last time calling you that." I said.

She sighed and sat the magazine next to her. She motion her hand the same way I do to Sasuke.

"Come" she said.

I got off the chair I was in and walked over to her. I sat on the bed and soon she pulled my head on her breasts.

I blushed a bit and soon she ran her hands down my hair after releasing it from its ponytail.

"Tell me" she started. "Do I have the touch of a mother? If I do die, I would want to know" she said.

I looked up at her watery eyes. My eyes went soft.

"Yes, you do." I said.

She gave me a warm loving smile.

"Promise me this" she said.

"What?"

"That you'll take good care of them and tell them how strong and brave mommy was." she said.

"I promise" I said.

I moved my head from her breast and held her in my arms. We sat there in silent as she held me back.

"I love you Itachi" she said.

I looked down at her now crying face. I just kissed her forehead.

It felt like yesterday how much I've wanted her to say that to me. Now it could be the final time I can hear that from her.

"I love you too-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she cried in pain. "IT'S TIME, IT'S TIME!" she cried to me.

I quickly jumped from off the bed, and held her hand with mine. She squeezed it tightly, and kept screaming.

At that time the doctor and nurse ran in, ready and prepare.

"Ok, Lily place her in position." he said.

The nurse quickly nodded and place her legs on top of some metal thing that helped spread her legs open.

A mass of blood was already coming out of her, and I stared at it with horror. I'm a man, and I can already see that it's not natural for a woman to bleed that much when she's giving birth.

"Ok Eternal, I want you to-"

"SHUT UP I KNOW I HAVE TO PUSH, JUST DO YOUR JOB-AHHHHHHHHH" she started to scream as more blood kept spilling out of her.

"Push hime push" I said to her.

She looked up at me, a painful and irritated look crossed her expression.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM!"

She was, and with full force if I could add. She kept scream with agonizing pain, and all I could do is watch her bleed half to death.

I felt so weak. I promised that I would protect her, even if it meant my life. But all I could do is watch her possibly die.

"OH MY GOD, IT HURTS-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she started to cry out tears.

"Don't worry Eternal, he's coming out." the doctor said.

Soon, a little cry was heard and the nurse quickly went to go get our new baby boy.

He was bloody, but yet cute.

"You ready Eternal-"

"WOULD YOU STOP ASKING THAT, I'M FUCKING-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK FUCK FUCK!" she screamed out.

Sweat was forming on her forehead, and her screams and voice was becoming hoarse. She looked pale and she held my hand with a now light grip.

I became worry.

"DON'T YOU GIVE UP ON ME ETERNAL" I yelled at her.

I held her hand tightly, as our last child came out. She was crying and the doctor handed her to the nurse.

I looked down at Eternal, her eyes were dull and her skin was albino. I held her closely to me.

She looked lifeless.

**

* * *

Eternal's P.O.V. few hours later**

I was so happy that it was all over. Itachi kept holding me in his arms. I want to tell him I'm fine. But my body was out of itself. I felt something wet hit my face.

I moved my eyes to look at him and saw tears coming out his eyes.

I was in aww. I've never seen him cry before. I wonder what is he crying for. I'm just fine.

With as much energy I had, I called to him.

"I-Itachi" I said whispery.

He looked down at me and 'shh' me.

"Rest" he said.

I didn't complain about that, shit I wanted to sleep.

"Where are my babies?" I asked.

"They're in the nursery. Now please rest."

"…Ok"

**

* * *

The next day **

We came back home, our babies bundled up in their blanket. I have to say, they weren't so bad when we brought them home.

Itachi on the other hand was worried every second about me. But, I liked it very much. I was pampered like a queen.

Right now, I was putting my kids to sleep. They were just such cute fat piggies.

I kissed Tachi on his cheek as he slept peaceful and tucked in Mitsuki. I smiled at them and gently closed the door as I left their room.

I yawn as walked over to me and Itachi's room. He was lying on the bed reading a scroll. I walked over to our bed and crawled on top of him. I rested my head on his chest and snuggled on him.

"How are they?" Itachi asked.

"Fine" I said tiredly.

"And you?" he asked.

"Sleepy" I said. "Being a mom is stressful." I said.

Soon, he put his scroll down and held me in his arms.

"Do you want anything from the store? I can go for you if you want."

I thought about it.

"Can you get me some cookies and cream ice-cream?" I asked him babyish.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Nope…oh wait diapers and toys, and baby lotion." I said.

I yawn a little. I closed my eyes and relaxed under him as he played with my hair.

"Itachi" I said lowly.

"Hn"

"I'm going to sleep. Take care of my babies" I said.

Before I knew it, I was knocked out like a light.

* * *

**11 years later**

I sighed as I lied down on my couch. Today had to been the most stressful day of my career. I was just so happy I made it back home to rest.

"MOOOOM"

I twitched when I heard my daughter calling for me. I kept forgetting I have kids. Did I mention I have 3 now.

"WHAT MITSUKI" I yelled at her as she came in carrying my 5 year old son, Daisuke Uchiha.

My daughter came about to look like me. She has my silver hair, but Itachi's bangs. She has my skin tone and my pale face, but got Itachi's onyx eyes.

"Daisuke puked on me." she cried.

The kimono I bought for her was covered in green and brown liquids, and the smell was so disgusting. What the fuck did she feed him?

Daisuke laughed.

"Cause you ugly." he said.

I laughed while Mitsuki stared at him crazily.

"Little boy, you're forgetting who takes care of you when your mommy's not home, and believe me I will make your time with me like shit." she said.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH" I yelled at her, throwing my book at her, right in the face.

"OWWW, WHAT THE HELL MOM!" she yelled back at me.

Did I mention that she has my attitude when I was her age. I picked up a vase. I really wasn't going to throw at her, I'm just not in the mood right now.

"I SAID WATCH YOUR MOUTH, DON'T PISS ME OFF!" I yelled.

She gulped.

"Yes mama"

I sighed and fell back on the couch. That shut them up-

"MOTHER" I heard my next kid yelled running in.

I turned and faced Tachi. He looks so much like his father. He has his long black hair, but with my bangs and my eyes. He was slightly tanned like him and has his tried like lines on his face.

He was so adorable.

"NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I asked.

"LOOK" he said walking over to me with his report card.

He does act like his father when it comes down to the point where you have to put up with my bitchiness

I took it out of his hand and read it.

"A…A…A…A…A…" I went on and on.

He had straight A's, just like that one guy I'm married to when he was in the academy. I gave him a huge smile and hugged him.

"Oh baby, I'm so proud of you." I said, letting him go. "Wait till your father see them. He'll be so proud of you" I said.

"Let go ugly, I want Nii-san. NII-SAN" Daisuke cried.

Mitsuki glared and dropped him. And I mean **dropped** him. He started to cry.

"MOMMY, MITSUKI HURTED ME" he cried.

"MITSUKI!" I yelled at her.

"What? He asked to be let down and I let him down." she said running back down the hallway to her room.

The door slammed and I was stuck with a crying baby and a confused preteen.

"WAIT TILL YOUR FATHER GETS HOME FROM HIS MISSION MITSUKI!" I yelled, trying to calm down the little 5 years old.

"What?" I heard a voice said, coming inside of the house. I turned and saw Itachi walking inside just as I let go of Daisuke.

"Father" Tachi said running over to him.

"DADDY" Daisuke said trying to run to him.

Tachi held his waist, while Daisuke embraced his leg. Itachi smiled and picked up Daisuke and patted Tachi head.

"Hello Tachi, Daisuke." he said before looking over at me. "Hello Eternal" he said smirking.

I frowned, but blushed at this.

"Tachi, you and Daisuke go to your room. Me and daddy have to talk."

If I could say, Tachi has to be my favorite child. He actually does what I say, quickly.

When we were alone, I faced Itachi with a dark face.

"Your daughter is pissing me off" I said.

He looked at me confused.

"Why?"

"She's bitching, and I don't want to deal with it." I said.

"I'm sure she's just going threw some things-"

"Like what, she's stays home all the fucking time taking care of Daisuke." I snapped at him. "Did you know she dropped him. She's also being disrespectful and cussing all around him." I said.

He looked at me surprised before frowning.

"Bring her down here." he said.

"Humph, gladly. MITSUKI" I yelled for her.

"WHAT?" she yelled back at me.

"BRING YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, YOUR DAD AND I HAVE SOMETHING TO SA-"

"I DON'T CARE!" she yelled back.

My facial expression dropped to a dumb shocked look. I look over at Itachi who looked at me surprised.

"D-did…did she just…DID SHE JUST TALK BACK TO ME?" I asked him.

"Uhh…" he didn't answer me.

Soon, I went from shock to piss. I went behind Itachi and pulled out his sword.

"YOU WANT TO TALK BACK TO ME? I'LL CUT YOUR LITTLE ASS OPEN" I said walking down the hall, about to kill my daughter.

Itachi quickly ran behind me and held me back.

"No Eternal" he said to me.

"NO SHE THINKS I'M PLAYING. I'LL KILL HER" I yelled. "YOU HEAR ME MITSUKI, YOU BETTER HIDE YOURSELF FROM ME."

"DON'T WORRY, I'M IN A PLACE YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME AT" she said.

Yep, this is my dysfunctional family for ya. My smart respectful oldest son, my only bitchy annoying daughter, and a rude badass younger son. With a sexy and controlling husband.

Can life get any great? FUCK THIS SHIT!

**

* * *

FINISHED. I'm finally done with it. Aww, I'll miss this story 8(. But no need to get sad, I'm writing the sequels to this at this very moment ^^.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and look out for the sequels. **


End file.
